Save Me
by SeiferAlmasy'sLover86
Summary: Seifer has a new boyfriend in Garden, someone Squall despises, thinking he doesn't deserve the tall blond man. But, what he doesn't know is what Seifer has to endure with his boyfriend. Full Summary inside. SeiferxSquall
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything on Final Fantasy VIII.

**Pairing:** Seifer/Squall

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Shounen ai, (Boy/Boy) OOC, OC, Rape, Abuse

**Summary: **Seifer has a new boyfriend in Garden, someone Squall despises, thinking he doesn't deserve the tall blond man. But, what he doesn't know is what Seifer has to endure with his boyfriend. Also, what is going to happen when he wants to take Seifer away from Balamb? What will Squall do?

**A/N:** Okay, This fic is different than what I usually do. Usually, I hate rape, and I hate doing it, too. I hate putting my Seify through it. But, I thought I'd try it out and see how it goes with this fic. Well, I hope you like it. Please read and review.

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>*Save Me*<strong>

**Chapter 1  
><strong>

Seifer was in the training center fighting off monster after monster. It was what he needed to do when he was feeling stressed out about things. He was in here alone, feeling the need to be alone right now. He wasn't in a very good mood, then again, he wasn't much nowadays. He sighed, striking his gunblade through another grat. He wiped the sweat from his brow and sighed again, feeling just a little better then he had earlier. Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him, so he tensed up, fearing it was the Person he really didn't wanna see right now.

"Seifer?" the voice said. It didn't sound like Devon. He turned around and saw Squall standing there in his usual clothes, looking good.

"Squall?" Seifer sighed and relaxed a bit, seeing it was only Squall there. "What're you doing here?"

Squall shrugged, gazing at Seifer. "I wanted to come see you."

"Me?" That shocked Seifer a lot. Why would Squall want to see him? Sure they were friends now, he just didn't think Squall would come looking for him. "Why?"

"Just to see how you're doing," he answered honestly, giving Seifer a long look. Actually, Squall had been worried about the tall blond. Ever since he started seeing Devon, he had not really been himself, and that worried Squall.

Seifer starred at him for a moment. Why would Squall want to see how he's doing? Well, he could guess reasons why Squall might seem concerned, but he was alright. Although, he knew he wasn't himself, and it all started when he started dating this guy. Seifer shuddered slightly at that thought, and Squall noticed it.

"You okay?"

Seifer blinked and then nodded. "Yeah," he smirked. "It's nothin' Squally-boy."

Squall huffed and crossed his arms. "Whatever." He tried to appear indifferent, but he let his lips quirk up in a small smile. He found himself smiling more around Seifer than usual. Seifer just had that effect on him. Plus, he already realized he liked Seifer.

"How are things..." Squall looked up, trying to see if he could get a reading on Seifer, but to no avail. Seifer was a hard person to read most times, which irritated the brunet. He wanted to know what was going on inside the blond's head.

Seifer looked down and licked his lips; he was trying to not give anything away. "Fine."

In Squall's opinion, that answer came a little too quickly. He knew something was going on with Seifer, that question was, though, what? Finally, realizing Seifer wouldn't say anything else on the matter, he dropped it.

"So," Squall started. "What are you doing in here?"

He shrugged. "Nothing, really. I'm just fighting things."

"Hn," was all Squall could say to that.

"Wanna go get something to eat from the cafeteria?"

Squall nodded and they both left the training center.

* * *

><p>"Yo, guys!" said a hyper male's voice.<p>

"Hey, Chicken!" Seifer called back with mock hyperness.

"Are you making fun of me?" Zell asked as he crossed his arms.

Seifer pretended to think about it. "Yeah."

"Asshole," was Zell's good comeback, causing the taller blond to laugh. Zell glared as Seifer and Squall took their seats.

"The one and only." Seifer grinned.

Zell rolled his eyes; of course he'd answer like that; he was Seifer after all.

"Hi, Seifer," a women's voice said.

"Hello, dear instructor," Seifer replied, smirking.

She sighed and sat down. "How are you?"

"Fine," he said in a smooth voice. "It's me. When am I not fine?" he let his hands rake over his torso, giving them an example of how 'fine' he was, and grinned when they rolled their eyes.

"Right," she scoffed.

Squall didn't say anything, but Seifer was 'fine' in his personal opinion. He always thought Seifer looked very good.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" He gave a mock glare.

"Nothing," Quistis giggled.

"Seifer!" a deep voice shouted out, causing Seifer to flinch, and Squall to glare.

"Devon," he whispered, giving a tight smile.

"Get over here Seifer," Devon called again, waving a hand towards the blond. Seifer swallowed; he didn't want to go, but he knew he didn't have much of a choice in the matter. He gave a look to his friends and stood up. He sighed.

"You don't have to go," Squall piped in, shooting a hateful look at Devon, who simply did the same.

"It's okay. I'll see you guys later," he said and walked over to his boyfriend. Squall was not happy, and he was pretty sure it showed on his face.

"I don't like him," Squall heard himself mutter. It was true, Squall hated him; hated him for taking Seifer, and hated him for treating Seifer like he does; ordering Seifer around like that. Squall glared.

"Squall," Quistis spoke. "I know. But, there's nothing you can do."

Dammit, he knew she was right. Seifer wouldn't like him to interfere in his relationship. He saw Devon place a possessive arm around Seifer, who tried hard to not flinch at the tight hold. Fuck, he was jealous and he knew it, but he didn't deserve Seifer.

"Seifer," Devon began. "Haven't I said not to sit with... HIM?"

"...Yes..." he finally replied, looking at his food.

Devon gave him a look, but decided to deal with it later.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here's my first chapter. I hope it's good. Please review and let me know what you think so far.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything on Final Fantasy VIII.

**Pairing:** Seifer/Squall

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Shounen ai, (Boy/Boy) OOC, OC, Rape, Abuse

**Summary: **Seifer has a new boyfriend in Garden, someone Squall despises, thinking he doesn't deserve the tall blond man. But, what he doesn't know is what Seifer has to endure with his boyfriend. Also, what is going to happen when he wants to take Seifer away from Balamb? What will Squall do?

**A/N:** Thanks to my first reviewers, **Dreadful Virtue and Mayor dreamer**.I'm glad you like my fic. Also, I hope this chapter is to your liking as well. :)

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>*Save Me*<strong>

**Chapter 2**

Squall was glaring at everything in site. He had not seen Seifer for the past two days. He wondered what the hell happened. Though, Squall noted, this wouldn't be the first time he hadn't seen him. Devon's always keeping Seifer away from him; and away from his friends. Squall had begun to notice it. He also noticed a change in Seifer, but chose not to say anything. Seifer had never complained or said anything to him, so he figured it wasn't anything big.

Squall sighed, giving up thinking for right now. He had been busy in his office, doing paperwork for new recruits. It was still odd that Seifer hadn't come barging in his office, though. He had finally finished up what needed to be done and stood up, wanting to go find Seifer; maybe they could have a spar or something. Hell, they hadn't had a good spar for a while now, so he thought it would be fun. Him and Seifer would always spar.

Getting up after putting his papers away, Squall walked toward his office door and walked out.

He honestly just wanted to be around Seifer. He always felt good when they were hanging out. Shaking his head, he stepped up to Seifer's door and knocked. He heard a shuffling sound from inside. Finally, after a few moments, the door came open, revealing a tall blond, who looked a little tired; maybe he'd been taking a nap?

Seifer's eyes widened as he saw it was Squall at his door, and smiled. "Hey."

"Hey," Squall nodded back to him, giving off a slight smile.

"So, what brings you here to my room?" he quirked a brow.

"Hn. Just wondering if you'd like to spar?"

Seifer thought for a moment. They hadn't really done that in quite a while. Well, he always liked hanging him, though. But... Devon... he'd have to worry about him finding him with Squall. Seifer bit his lip. Well, he wasn't around now, so he supposed they could. Sighing, Seifer nodded. He was worrying too much.

"Sure."

Squall nodded as Seifer went to get his gunblade. Squall already had his on him."Ready?" the blond asked as he came back to Squall. Squall nodded again, happy they are going to be hanging out together.

They walked together in silence, until they arrived at the training center. Then they both started, giving it their all. Damn, this was like old times. It seemed like it was just the two of them, no one else. Seifer enjoyed their spars, though they haven't done so in a while. Both boys were breathing hard, blocking, and giving blows.

"Man, Leonhart," Seifer said breathlessly, still trying to catch his breath. "That was fun."

"Yeah," he agreed. He saw the way Seifer winced and wondered what it was. "Are you alright?"

Seifer looked at him and smiled a bit. "Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I'm just a little worn out."

Squall didn't look like he believed him. Well, Seifer was a good liar, but Squall could usually see through him. Squall and Seifer hadn't hung out as mush as they'd like to. It was the asshole Devon. Squall scowled. He was always keeping Seifer to himself, and it pissed Squall off. "Are you happy, Seifer?"

Seifer blinked, startled by his question. "Um, I guess."

"You guess?" the brunet echoed. "You don't know if you're happy?"

"Squall, what brought this on?"

He sighed. "I don't know... you don't seem happy."

"Oh, Well, I am," he frowned. Though, he couldn't really say if he was all that happy or not. Sure, he was here at Garden, and he got to see his friends; and Squall, but he couldn't really answer that.

They were silent for a moment. "Well, I should get back to my room."

Squall looked disappointed by that, but hid it well. "Alright."

"See ya later, Squall-boy."

"I'll walk with you," the shorter man offered.

"Uh, no. that's okay," Seifer quickly said. He didn't want Devon to find him with Squall.

"Well, my rooms that way, too, so I'll just walk with you."

Seifer gave up with that and relented and let Squall walk with him. So, he nodded to him and they both walk out of the training center, feeling like they needed a shower. They were sweaty. It wasn't that Seifer was scared of Devon, he just didn't want him hurting Squall, even though he knew the anti social boy could take care of himself. Seifer let out an inaudible sigh as they almost made it to his room. Then, he heard a voice.

"Seifer," the person growled. Dammit, Devon. He was hoping he wouldn't run into him right now. Devon walk closer to the couple, a sneer on his face.

Squall just stood there, not effected by his growl in the least. He moved closer to Seifer, bringing another growl from the man's throat. Devon reached out and snatched Seifer by his arm, his grip hard enough to leave a bruise. "Hey, asshole."

Devon put a possessive arm around the blond and regarded the smaller brunet with a cocky smile. Hell, he was jealous, but he still had the gorgeous blond. "What? Don't you have to go somewhere?"

Squall eyed him coolly. "No. Do you have to yank Seifer around?"

"Squall," he started, before a hand squeezing his side made him snap his mouth shut. He tried very hard to not wince in pain, but Devon's grip was painful. It seemed Squall noticed his wince and snarled.

Squall wanted to wipe the cocky look of the Devon's face, but knew Seifer probably wouldn't like that. "You know, you don't have to hold onto him so tight."

His eyes flashed. "I'm not! Come on, Seifer. Let's go to my room." Seifer swallowed. He put his hand around Seifer's neck and shoved him forward a little.

"Seifer," Squall started while looking right at him. Well, this guy wasn't treating him good; he could see it. He wondered why Seifer was even with him. He didn't love Devon... did he? No! He couldn't. Then again, why else would Seifer let himself be pushed around? He shook his head.

"I said we're leaving," Devon growled.

"And I wasn't speaking to you," Squall shot back. "I was trying to talk to Seifer." Then he added, "Dumbass."

"Squall, it's okay," Seifer tried to give him a reassuring smile.

Squall could very well tell that there was a jealousy in Devon's eyes. Hell, he himself had it. Devon did not deserve Seifer, not in the least. He would have to talk to the blond again, when this asshole wasn't around. And see why he was with him in the first place. Seifer letting someone treat him like this was not normal.

Devon leaned over to whisper something in the blond's ear, making Seifer breath harder. "Well, we'll be going now." He led Seifer to his room.

Squall narrowed his eyes, but decided to let it go. Seifer wasn't protesting, so there wasn't much he could do about it. Squall decided to just go to his own room.

Seifer and Devon made it to Devon's room after a few minutes, and immediately Devon rounded on him.

"Seifer," Devon hissed. "I told you to not hang around him." He slapped Seifer.

Seifer held his cheek. "I'm sorry."

"You are mine," he said with venom. He grip Seifer by the arm and slammed him into the wall, making Seifer cringe as his head hit the wall. "Say it."

Seifer didn't say anything at first, so Devon smacked his head on the door again. "I-I'm yours."

"Good," he purred. He kissed Seifer on the lips, hard. Seifer, knew he'd have a little bump, but it didn't matter. He let go and smirk at Seifer's flushed face. "Seifer." They made their way to Devon's bed. Well, it would be the first time they'd had sex; that was for sure. Hell, sometimes even when he didn't want it, Devon would make him do it anyways. Devon had a way of making him do it.

Seifer sighed and let him have his way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay. I had this one way, then I deleted it, as it didn't seem right the first time I did it. So, this was the next way I had this chapter going. Well, I hope you are not disappointed. Please read and review. Let me know what you think of this chapter. **

**I had planned to make this longer, but I got stuck here. I will try and make the next one longer... no promises, though. xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to those who have reviewed so far. I'm glad you guys like this story so far. I hope this chapter won't be a disappointment to you. Please read and review. :)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything on Final Fantasy VIII.

**Pairing:** Seifer/Squall

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Shounen ai, (Boy/Boy) OOC, OC, Rape, Abuse

**Summary: **Seifer has a new boyfriend in Garden, someone Squall despises, thinking he doesn't deserve the tall blond man. But, what he doesn't know is what Seifer has to endure with his boyfriend. Also, what is going to happen when he wants to take Seifer away from Balamb? What will Squall do?

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>*Save Me*<strong>

**Chapter 3**

Squall glowered when he saw Seifer and Devon in a heated lip lock. He was standing there talking to Zell; Seifer and Devon were by the Quad. It made him sick to watch it. Try as he might, he just couldn't seem to stop starring at them. His right eye was twitching. He and the tall blond had not been spending time together much lately, and it was making Squall wonder why. But, he kind of figured it was Devon's doing. He and Devon did not like each other, so he's not really surprised. Really. Squall was getting tired of the way he saw Devon treat Seifer.

"I hate the guy," he heard Zell mutter. Squall shot his eyes towards the blond tattooed man, who seemed to be looking at them as well. It wasn't any news that his friends also didn't like the tall brunet male. Squall nodded in agreement with what he said, and gritted his teeth. He sighed and forced himself to not look their way. "Why does he let him do that?"

"What?" Squall questioned with a cocked eyebrow.

Zell shook his head, letting out an irritated sigh. "Seifer, man. Why does he let that asshole control him? Seifer would never let someone control him like he does," he stated as-a-matter-of-fact, also pointing to the couple.

Squall scoffed; he'd been wondering the same thing, actually, but he had not asked the tall scarred blond anything on the matter. So, he shook his head. "I don't know." He did want to find out, though, and he was determined to ask, but eventually, when that asshole wasn't around him. He watched as Devon pulled the sexy blond towards him, holding him possessively.

Another twitch.

"I wish I knew," the martial artist sighed. "It's—just not like him, that's all."

Squall gave a silent agreement to that, smiling at how Zell seemed to care about Seifer. Hell, Squall already knew he cared about Seifer. Squall gave Zell a look and smirked. "I didn't know you cared Zell."

"I don't!" he huffed, flushing, obviously aware he'd been caught. "I just never thought I'd see the day where Seifer Almasy let's someone else control him."

It was a plausible excuse, but Squall knew better; Zell did care, but he would never admit to it. Squall rolled his eyes.

"Squall, why haven't you said anything?"

"What? Zell's question stunned the lithe brunet. Say? Say what, exactly? He gave Zell an inquiring look, asking what the hell he meant. Zell seemed to pick up on it and elaborated for him.

"Why haven't you said anything to him about it? I mean, you and Seifer hang out, and you're closer to him then the rest of us, so how come you never asked him?"

"Because," Squall started. "I just never got around to it. Plus, we haven't really been hanging out that much, anyhow."

Zell blinked. He'd thought for sure they hung out quite a bit. "Oh." He looked back, but the other two boys were already gone. Devon—he just rubbed them the wrong way. It was unnerving to watch him with Seifer. Squall had also looked over to where they were, but he too noticed that they were no longer around the area. Squall narrowed his eyes.

"We should kick his ass," Zell mused.

Squall found himself chuckling at Zell's words. "Seifer might not like that," he pointed out, smirking as he had the same thoughts. Oh, he'd thought about it, many times. He also knew it was against Garden to fight. They left it at that and decided to go to their rooms. Squall's room was next to Seifer's, which he was glad for.

"Later, man," Zell waved, chuckling.

"Yeah," was all he said as he headed to his own room, deciding he needed to get the asshole off of his mind, which was proving to be harder to do than he initially thought. Damn, that asshole was on his mind a lot. He wanted so much to just punch that smug face of his. It took all of his self restraint to hold himself back. He really didn't know who Devon was fooling, but he and his friends weren't fooled; not in the least.

* * *

><p>Seifer sighed as he sat in the cafeteria the next day. Devon wasn't around, so he was by himself for now. Seifer needed a break from him. His arm hurt a bit, but after a while, he'd learned to hide it good, less someone suspect something. He really didn't need anyone prodding him with questions. That was the last thing he need right now.<p>

"Yo, man," a hyper tattooed by said as he approached him.

Seifer smirked. "Yo, chicken-wuss."

Zell growled. "Bastard. I came over here to be nice, quit being an ass."

"Can't help it; it's my nature," he shot back, smirk still on his handsome face. He was lucky Zell hadn't noticed how much he can't use his right arm, which he actually favored. "Chickie."

He rolled his eyes, scoffing.

"Hi, Seify!" a small brunet girl chirped with a wide smile.

Seifer hated that name, but had grown accustomed to her calling him that, so he let it go. He liked her, so it didn't really matter if she did it. In fact, he liked all his friends here, though he didn't hang out with them much. He'd like to though, but Devon had a problem with Squall, so he kept him away from the gang, which annoyed him.

"Messenger girl," he greeted back. She sat down. He knew he'd get a 'talking' to if Devon found out, but he found himself not caring at the moment. Not like he was here anyway. Also, it wasn't like Squall was here, who Devon appeared to be threatened by. Out of all his friends, Squall was the one he was threatened by. He shook his head; he did not want to be thinking of Devon right now; that was the last person he wanted to think about at the moment. So, he turned his attention back to his friends.

"Where's Devon," Selphie asked, not seeing him. It was unusual, considering how much they're together. Seifer shrugged.

"He said he had something to do." And he left it at that.

She nodded her head, smiling big. She was glad he wasn't around; they wouldn't be sitting here with their blond friend if he was. Yes, she also knew that Devon was possessive towards their sexy blond friend. She hadn't been able to talk to him much. Devon made sure to keep him away from them quite a bit. She just had no clue as to why he lets him get away with it. The Seifer she knew would never let that happen.

"Squally!" she yelled out, beckoning him over to where they sat.

He rolled his eyed but went over and sat down. He saw Seifer was there with no Devon in site, which was a good thing. "Selphie."

She grinned at him and went back to her food.

"Seifer," Squall nodded his head toward him in greeting, which Seifer did the same, but with a small smile. He loved to hang out with Squall, but hadn't been doing that much lately. "Where's the asshole?" At the wide eyed looks, Squall mentally cured. Shit, he said that out loud.

"What?" Seifer asked, not really shocked he'd called him that, though. "He's not here. Had something to do."

"Oh."

"Well, he is an asshole," Zell came in to his rescue, backing up what he said.

"Zell!" Selphie scolded him, though she was thinking the same thing.

"Can we not talk about him?" Seifer asked in a tired voice.

"Sure," the smaller blond shrugged. "So, whatcha doing later?"

"I don't know. Maybe going to the training center?" Well, there wasn't much else to do. Well, he could just walk around for a bit, but that's boring. He'd much rather spend his time fighting things in there then sitting around doing nothing.

Seifer was the type of person who didn't like sitting around much. He liked to be active. Devon didn't like him going in there though, and he'd made that perfectly clear three weeks ago. But, no matter what, he just couldn't stay out of there; it wasn't him. Seifer sighed and ran a soft hand through his hair, catching everyone's eyes on him.

"You okay?" She was looking at his arm.

"Yes," was his answer, albeit, a little too quickly. He was not about to talk about it, and he was gonna make that perfectly clear to her. "I'm fine."

She could see he didn't want to talk about it, so she wisely kept quiet for the moment. She would like to know what's going on with him, but she could tell he was in no mood to talk about it. Not wanting to upset him, she kept her mouth shut on the topic.

Seifer looked at all of his friends. It was nice to be around them, which he had not been able to do much lately. Devon had been monopolizing all of his time, and he knew his friends were starting to get worried about him. Before Devon cam along, he would always spend time with them—time with Squall. He can see why they'd worry; he wasn't acting like his usual bastardy self, and hadn't been around them much. He tried to act as normal as possible; he wondered if he did a good job of that. What he really missed was sparring with Squall. That was one thing he loved to do, but Devon had told him he didn't want him to get hurt, so he hadn't been letting him.

Seifer scoffed inwardly. Him? Hurt? Please. Seifer could take care of himself. Devon's worry was more like possesiveness than anything else. Devon liked to keep a close eye on him a lot, and it made him mad. Seemed he liked telling Seifer what to do and who to hang out with. Seifer was his own person though, and he would do as he liked. He knew Devon didn't like it, and he would get a 'talking' to, but these were his friends. Plus, he was use to it all by now, so he kind of expected it.

Why he let Devon control him when he was around, Seifer just couldn't say no to him, but he wished he could.

"Seifer?" Seifer was jolted out of his thoughts when Zell said his name. "Where were you?"

"Oh, uh, just thinking." He didn't want to say more on the matter. His thought—he didn't want them out. His friends didn't need to know what's going on, though he knew they could see Devon's possesivenss. He wasn't very subtle about it, then again, Seifer didn't think he tried to be. He wanted everyone to know that Seifer was his, and he told the blond that, too.

Seifer gave them a smile, belying anything he was thinking.

They all gave him a look, but chose to not say anything.

"About what?' Okay, chicken was an idiot, Seifer concluded.

"Nothing, wuss," Seifer waved his had dismissively.

Squall smirked, a tiny lift of his lips.

"Seifer!" That tiny smirk fell off his face in an instant, and he growled.

Seifer sighed. He knew this would happen; it always did it seemed, Seifer mused. "What are you doing over there, Seifer?" Devon walked over to him, glaring. Wow, he wasn't about to hide that he was pissed.

"Eating," he answered simply, wincing when Devon's nails dug into his shoulder a little. He could see that Devon was trying to not give way to his anger right there, in front of the others. Squall's right eye twitched in annoyance.

Devon growled softly, not enough for them to hear, but Seifer heard him. "Come on, Seifer. We're going. Now."

Seifer nodded slowly, standing up, giving his friends looks, like he was telling then not to say anything. He could tell Squall wanted to. Devon grabbed his arm and pulled to him.

"Why are you such an ass?" Squall could not hold himself back from asking that.

"Excuse me?" Devon raised a brow, sneering.

Squall sneered right back. "You heard me." Squall stood up.

Seifer knew he needed to do something. "Squall. It's okay." Devon squeezed him a little too hard around his waist, bringing another wince out of him.

"Yeah, Leonhart," he smirked. "Mind your own fuckin' business."

Squall's hands clenched into tight fists, so tight his knuckles were turning white. He didn't say anything more as Devon dragged him away. Seifer looked back and Squall looked at him as he watched them go, feeling more frustrated than he was before.

"Man! That guy's a fuckin' prick!" Zell exploded when they were gone. Everyone in the cafeteria looked at him, and he smiled sheepishly. Selphie nodded her head along with that remark.

Squall calmed down a little, but not much. "No shit," he said sarcastically, but with no bite to it. He sat back down, seething. Dammit.

The rest of lunch went by in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, how was it? I already had this chapter planned out, so I have it done now. I hope you will like it. Please read and review. If there are any mistakes I missed, please feel free to tell me. :) **

**I think the next chapter will be the second part to this one. I got a little stuck, so it will leave off after Devon took Seifer.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything on Final Fantasy VIII.

**Pairing:** Seifer/Squall

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Shounen ai, (Boy/Boy) OOC, OC, Rape, Abuse

**Summary: **Seifer has a new boyfriend in Garden, someone Squall despises, thinking he doesn't deserve the tall blond man. But, what he doesn't know is what Seifer has to endure with his boyfriend. Also, what is going to happen when he wants to take Seifer away from Balamb? What will Squall do?

**To QT05:** Thank you for the reviews! I'm happy to know you like my story. This is after the Ultimecia happening. Sorry I didn't mention that before. Also, thanks for helping me out with some advice. I appreciate it. And I will keep that in mind. I hope you like this chapter and all the other chapters. :)

**To MysteryMisa: **Yes, he is an asshole. xD Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad you like it. I hope you'll like this one, too. :)

**A/N: Again, Thanks to those who have reviewed up until now. I'm glad you guys like this story so far. I hope this chapter won't be a disappointment to you. Please read and review. **

**Onto the next chapter. Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>*Save Me*<strong>

**Chapter 4**

He knew his boyfriend was pissed the moment they walked into Devon's room. Devon whirled around to face him, eyes cold. He knew very well what was to come, but he didn't protest. Devon had quite the temper, so he figured it was best to remain quiet. He knew he was in for it as soon as they walked out of the cafeteria and went to his room. Seifer swallowed thickly. He could even see the red flash through Devon's eyes. Believe it or not, but Devon was quite scary when he looked like that. His looks had an impact on Seifer, and he knew it, too.

Seifer eyed him for a few more moments, waiting for whatever he was going to do. He knew it wouldn't be long before he finally did something.

"Seifer," came Devon's voice, soft, dangerous.

Seifer didn't react to his tone at all, knowing it would sound like that. Hell, he was use to it all when it came to Devon; he didn't fight it, and he didn't know why. He knew this would happen, yet he did nothing to stop it, and he went against his boyfriend's words. He stared at him with his green eyes, just waiting. He saw Devon's eyes narrow.

"What have I told you about talking to him?" was his question, causing the tall blond to be startled out of his inner thoughts. Devon was using the kind of voice reserved for when he was really pissed.

"Devon," Seifer tried. "Look, I'm sorry-"

"Shut up," Devon hissed, fury in the depths of his cold eyes. He growled at Seifer. "How many times do I have to tell you, Seifer? Huh? Do not talk to him."

Seifer didn't know what to say to that, so he just kept quiet.

"What am I going to have to do to you to get you to listen to me?" Devon approached Seifer slowly.

Seifer instinctively backed away from him, knowing what was about to come. "Devon-"

"You know I hate him," he said out loud, but Seifer already figured that much. "I don't want you to have anything to do with him."

"But, he's my friend," Seifer argued, which he knew was a mistake the moment he did it.

His eyes flashed again, and he growled. "Shut up. You will do as I say, Seifer." He walked up to Seifer, an eery smiled took over his face. "I think you need to be taught a lesson about not listening to me, don't you?"

"No," Seifer quickly said, but Devon wasn't listening to him.

"I think you do," he said, the same smile in place. "Maybe it's what you need." He grabbed Seifer's arm and yanked it hard. Seifer cried out, but didn't say anything. Devon smirked when he heard it and began pulling harder on the appendage. Seifer had a few tears running down his cheeks, which made Devon's smirk bigger. Then, as he was pulling his amr, he twisted it at a very odd angle, causing Seifer to cry out more.

"Devon," Seifer voiced, though it was laced with pain. "Stop it."

"I don't think so. I think this is called for." Devon twisted more. Really, this was just to teach him what would happen if he didn't listen to him. If Seifer would have stayed away from pretty-boy, none of this would have happened. He had to do this. He wasn't thinking about what he was doing, really, he was just filled with rage and jealousy right now.

Seifer tried pulling his arm free, but found Devon had a very tight grip on it, which made it hard to do. Devon was very strong. He was Seifer's height; the same build as Seifer, so it was hard. When Devon was mad, Seifer noted, he was stronger then. Seifer felt his arm being bent more, and he didn't know what do. Devon was working on breaking his arm.

"Devon," Seifer gasped out, still trying to pull free.

Devon smirked, and with a final twist, Seifer's shoulder snapped, causing him to cry out loud. Devon let him go, seeing he did his job. Seifer had tears coming from his eyes, but Devon showed no emotion on his face.

Seifer knew he'd have to go to Dr. Kadowki, which he was not looking forward to. He didn't want to be questioned on how this happened.

"Come on, let's get you looked at."

* * *

><p>"Seifer, dear, what happened?" Dr. K asked as she approached him on the bed. Devon had walked out to go somewhere and said he'd come back by later.<p>

Seifer winced when she checked his broken shoulder. "Nothing."

She gave him a look and shook her head. "Seifer, this don't just happen."

He sighed. There was no way he was going to tell her what really happened to him. "I-I fell." He knew that was a lame excuse, but it was the best he could think of at the moment, and he hoped Dr. Kadowaki would by it; he didn't wanna talk about it.

"You fell?" she echoed, not quite believing him. She knew he was a stubborn boy, and could barley get anything out of him. "Are you sure that's all? Because it looked like more than that."

Seifer nodded. "Yeah. Look, can you just fix me up so I can go?" He hated it in there and he wanted to get out as soon as he could. He would no tell her anything of what happened to him.

She sighed; this was so typical of Seifer. He would never tell her what happened to him, and she knew it. Well, this wouldn't be the first time he'd been in there to see her. And each time he would never tell her. She was starting to worry about this. She decided to just focus on fixing his shoulder at the moment, as that was what needed her attention.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Squall?"<p>

Squall looked up as Zell came over to him in the halls. "What?" He noticed the look on his friend's face and was concerned.

"It's Seifer."

Squall was instantly on alert then, eyes shot open wide. "What? What about Seifer?"

"He's in the infirmary."

"What!" Squall was more worried now. How the hell did Seifer end up there? He was fine earlier today, so he was concerned about what had happened. How can Seifer go from being fine one moment to being in the infirmary? It just didn't make any sense to him. "Why?" he asked.

"I don't know man. I just saw Devon taking him there. He looked angry and didn't tell me anything," Zell shrugged, but Squall could see the worry in his friend's eyes, which matched his own, except Squall was probably more worried than Zell was.

"Devon took him there?"

"Yup," he nodded. "He looked pretty bad."

Squall didn't wait for him to say more and he went off to go the the infirmary to see Seifer. He walked a little faster than usual. He hoped Seifer was alright. He honestly don't know what he'd so if he wasn't. Yeah, Seifer was alright; he was sure of it. But, that still left him to question how it happened. And he doubted Seifer would tell him.

"Is Seifer alright?" Squall asked when he got there.

She looked surprised at his sudden appearance, but quickly got over her surprise. "Yes, he's fine. He just had his shoulder popped out of place."

Squall's eyebrows shot up into his hair line, and she thought that he looked concerned. "Oh, I've taken care of it. He'd be out of here within a an hour."

Squall visibly relaxed at that. "Can I see him?"

She nodded and pointed to where he was. Squall went over there and saw Seifer had his eyes closed. He looked to be in some pain. Squall was thinking how great Seifer looked, despite the pain, but quickly shook off those thoughts and walked closer the the blond. "Seifer?"

Seifer's eyes snapped open when he heard Squall's voice. He could never mistake Squall's voice for anyone else's. "Squall? What're you doing here?"

"I heard you came here, so I thought I'd see how you were," he answered.

"As you can see, I'm fine," Seifer smiled at him slightly.

"So, you wanna tell me what happened? I mean, you were fine earlier."

"Nothing you need to worry about, Squall-boy." The last person he ever wanted to tell was Squall. If Squall knew what really happened, that Seifer let Devon do this to him, Squall would be disgusted with him. He didn't want Squall to think less of him, or see the disappoint in his lively blue eyes. He couldn't take that, not from Squall. Squall meant a lot to him. What would he say if he found out Devon did this? Seifer normally wouldn't let this happen. Seifer was strong, but with Devon, he didn't fight back—Squall would be disgusted with him; think he was weak. Seifer couldn't grasp why he let it happen, but he did.

"Seifer, I'm worried about you," Squall admitted in a soft voice.

"Why? I can take care of myself." Seifer looked down, tightening his hands in the sheets.

"Really? The why are you in here?" Squall challenged.

"Leonhart, I'm fine," Seifer waved off his concern, but was secretly glad Squall had been worried about him.

In defeat, Squall just sighed. "You can tell me what happened. Did someone do this to you?"

"No, of course not," he lied. "Look, just don't worry about it, okay? I'm fine now. There's no need to be concerned."

Squall opened his mouth to speak, but a voice came in and stopped him. "What are you doing here?"

Squall snapped his head over to Devon and glared. "I came to see how he was doing."

"Well, you can see he's fine. Now, run along."

"You can't order me around," Squall wasn't having any of that. He stood his ground, determined not to leave.

"Get out. He's my boyfriend. I'm here so you can go now," Devon growled at him, hate pooling in his eyes.

Squall just looked at him. "I don't have to do a damn thing you say. Do you know how this happened?"

"Nope. I was the one who carried him here."

Squall didn't look like be bought that. He watched as Devon went over to Seifer and wrapped a strong, possessive arm around him. He saw the barely noticeable flinch it caused Seifer. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Seifer, babe. The doc said you're fee to go." Devon was now bluntly ignoring Squall.

Seifer nodded and smiled and small smile at Squall, showing him that he was fine. "It's fine, Squall." He heard Devon growl when he talked to Squall, something that went noticed by the brunet as well.

"Are you sure you're fine?" he inquired again, just to be sure. When he heard Seifer was in here he had been very worried. He was glad to see that he was alright.

"He said he's fine, pretty-boy," Devon interrupted whatever response Seifer would have given.

"Was I talking to you?" Squall growled back, venom in his voice. "I think Seifer can speak for himself, asshole."

Devon scoffed. "Look, I am going to take care of him, something a BOYFRIEND does. This is none of your business."

"He's my friend. I believe it is my business," Squall hissed. Something about this guy rubbed him the wrong way. Devon was too much of a possessive asshole.

Seifer eyed them. Every time they were around each other this would always happen. They never got along. Ever. And it all went down like this when Seifer introduced him to them as his boyfriend. It was also when Devon became more controlling than usual. "Hey-"

"Shut up," Devon said before he could stop himself.

"Don't talk to him like that," Squall growled out, feeling the need to defend Seifer.

"I can do what I want. What are you gonna do about it?"

"Squall, it's fine."

"There, you see? He's fine," Devon smirked at him in a way that sent shivers down Squall's spine. There was something wrong with him. What, Squall didn't know. Seifer didn't deserve to be treated like that. Seifer was better than that.

Squall narrowed his eyes. "Do you always have to speak for him?"

"What's it you you?"

"Is everything okay in here?" The doctor asked when she heard them.

"Yeah," Devon answered, shooting Squall a hateful look, to which Squall returned.

She nodded. "Seifer, I want you to take pain killers for a few days. It will help with the pain."

"Thanks, doc," he smiled at her.

"You're welcome. I'm sure you heard that you're free to go?" Seifer nodded. "Good. Try and be more careful." Honestly. Seifer was coming in here for some reason or another. He might as well have a room here.

Seifer smirked. "Aw, you know you don't wanna get rid of me."

"Yes, I'm sure I don't," she said dryly. She walked out and she heard him chuckle.

"Well, let's go, babe."

Squall was sick out how he said that. He shook his head.

"You get ready and I'm gonna talk to the doc real quick." He kissed Seifer heatedly for a moment then walked out.

"Seifer," Squall began. "You sure you're fine?"

"Yes," Seifer sighed. "Look, it was just an accident." He sent Squall a reassuring smile, a smile that Squall didn't buy.

"If you say so." He was wondering about Devon. He didn't know what it was about that guy; he just wasn't right. Squall could tell something wasn't right with him, but Seifer would probably get upset if he said anything. That look in Devon's eyes was scary. It was actually unnerving to Squall, but he wouldn't say he was scared.

Seifer didn't see it, though, and he wondered why. Seifer couldn't really love him, could he?

"Seriously. It's fine. I should go Squall."

Squall looked like he wanted to protest, like he wanted to tell Seifer to not go with him, but he kept silent about that and just nodded, though it was a very much reluctant nod. "Okay."

"Come on, Seifer," came an irritated voice.

Seifer nodded. "I'll talk to you later." Yeah, when Devon's not around. He'd have to do it then.

"Now, Seifer." Devon grabbed him by his uninjured arm.

"Stop yanking him around," the brunet blurted out before he could think. "He's not a fuckin' rag doll."

"Mind your own damn business," Devon warned him.

"It didn't hurt Squall. Don't worry about it." Seifer wondered why Squall seemed so concerned about his well being.

Squall grit his teeth when he knew Seifer was lying to him.

"Yeah," he smirked and walked out with the blond in tow. Squall was glaring at Devon's back, wondering why something seemed off about him. He knew Seifer's shoulder was not an accident; the look in Seifer's eyes said that much, but he hadn't said anything. Why can't Seifer see this? Why can't he see that Devon's no good for him? Squall could instantly tell that there was something not right with Devon; his friends saw it as well.

Squall couldn't do anything, though, as he had no proof if anything was going on or not. Seifer never protested when they left together; never fought back with him, always seemed compliant with Devon's orders. Yes, orders; that's all they were. There was something in the blond's eyes that told Squall something different then what left his mouth.

He sighed and left the infirmary.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, is it okay? I had it one way, but decided to change it. I hope you all like it. I don't know how it turned out, but I hope it's good. I tried to make this a good chapter. I hope it doesn't disappoint you. Please read and review. Let me know what you think.**

**If you have any questions feel free to ask me.  
><strong>

**Thanks! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything on Final Fantasy VIII.

**Pairing:** Seifer/Squall

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Shounen ai, (Boy/Boy) OOC, OC, Rape, Abuse

**Summary: **Seifer has a new boyfriend in Garden, someone Squall despises, thinking he doesn't deserve the tall blond man. But, what he doesn't know is what Seifer has to endure with his boyfriend. Also, what is going to happen when he wants to take Seifer away from Balamb? What will Squall do?

**To Zilched:** Thanks! Hope you will like this chapter as well.

**To QT05:** Haha. Yeah, there are a lot of unanswered questions, huh? To be honest, I didn't really think too much about it. Thank you for bringing it to my attention. But, you're right, I will try to answer all your questions. If I can't, just let me know and I will try and explain it. :) Thanks again.

**And thank you to all my other reviewers! You're reviews are much appreciated. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>*Save Me*<strong>

**Chapter 5**

"Squall?"

"Hn?" was the only acknowledgment that he had heard her.

"How is Seifer?" Quistis knew that Seifer had ended up in the infirmary and was worried about him, like the rest of the gang.

Well, it had been a week, so Seifer was doing good. Though, if he were honest with himself, he'd say something was going on with him that Seifer didn't want them knowing about. Squall, being as anti social as he was, was perceptive when it counted. And he could see Seifer was stressed out more often than not, lately. Squall was beginning to get more and more worried about him, and the lack of him hanging around them was not helping his assumptions, which were that it was Devon's doing. Now, he didn't really know what was going on, but he figured it was something.

It seemed Seifer was seeing them even less than usual, which worried him greatly. Not only that, but Seifer was not himself. At all. Seifer always used to be so confident, but since he got with that asshole, it seemed highly probable that it had something to do with Devon. He also noticed, even though he was sure Seifer tried to hide it, that he was always nervous around Devon. It wasn't normal for Seifer, not in the least.

"He's fine," Squall informed her. "Much better after what happened."

"Do you know exactly what happened?" she inquired, tilting her head the side curiously. No, no he did not know, and he had been trying to find out. Well, it seemed like more than some fall. Squall shook his head and sighed.

Seifer didn't tell them anything except for the fact that he fell, which was becoming more unbelievable than he first thought. Now, he wasn't sure, but it seemed likely that someone had caused it to happen. But, who? Actually, it had been on his mind since it happened a week ago, and he still had no answer for it, which was very frustrating for him.

"No. All he had said was that he fell," was what he said.

She nodded and sighed. "I don't know Squall. If you ask me, I think it's more than that." Oh, so he really wasn't the only was who had those suspicions?

"Yeah, that's what I thought. He won't say anything, though."

She seemed to ponder that before she spoke. When she did, her voice was quiet, but it was enough for him to hear her. "Maybe... he had a good reason for not say anything."

He gave her a look. What possible reason could Seifer have for just saying that he fell? And not telling him how it really happened? Seifer didn't have to lie to him, and he had never given him a reason to do so, or feel that way. Seifer was important, and he wanted to help it any way he could.

"You're really worried about him, aren't you, Squall?" It wasn't really a question, it was more like an observation. She was his closest friend; he didn't need to lie to her. Besides, it would do no good; Quistis had a way of reading him; it was frightening.

"Yes," he said. He knew why he was so worried too. He briefly wondered if any of his friends had picked up on it yet. "Why wouldn't I be? He is my friend."

"Squall, I know it's more than that." Shit, she really did see right through him! Was he that obvious? He didn't think he was. Then again, he didn't realize how much Seifer meant to him, until he started dating Devon. Okay, Squall had liked him before that; he was just too scared to say anything to the sexy blond.

To be completely honest; he had been feeling something more than friends about a month after his return to Garden. When he got back to Balamb, he and Seifer just started hanging out together; they hadn't realized how much time they spent together; they were just so wrapped up in each other's company. And, well, after that, he started feeling more for the tall blond. His friends also saw how close he had become to Seifer, but Quistis seemed to be the one to pick up on how he really felt for him. He did wonder how Seifer really felt about him.

He shook his head, cleaning out his thoughts.

"Squall?"

He was snapped back to her as she said he name. "Sorry. I was just thinking."

"You know, I know how you feel about Seifer—it's obvious, Squall," she gave him that all knowing smile of hers and he flushed a little, but gave her a glare.

"Quis, how did you know?"

"Know what?"

He sighed. "That I felt more for him?"

"As I said, it was obvious," she smiled again, a warm smile.

"Hn," was his grunt. Damn, he was fuckin' obvious. Well, it wasn't as if he cared who knew; he didn't. "Whatever."

She chuckled at his response. "You should talk to him Squall. I know you want to."

"How can I do that? That asshole's always around," Squall grumbled, suddenly feeling the need to bash his face in. Hell, he was not scared of him, not even a little. It was Seifer he was more concerned about, really. He could see the look Devon gets in his eyes when Seifer would so much as talk to him, and it was worse when he and Seifer were actually sitting together. It was a very unnerving look; it startled Squall how much hate and jealousy was so blatantly obvious in Devon's eyes.

Seifer pondered that for a moment. Did he take his anger out on Seifer? Why would he? Squall very much considered that—it would explain why Seifer didn't act like himself around the taller brunet. It was almost as if... Seifer was afraid of him. Squall was flabbergasted at the idea of Seifer being scared of anyone. Seifer was... well, Seifer; he wasn't scared easily. So, why would he be scared of Devon? Well, now that he actually thought about it, Seifer did seem to be cautious when he was around him. He scoffed. Seifer wasn't scared... right?

"Talk to him. Maybe you can get some answers out of him," she told him.

"Right." And that left it at that.

* * *

><p>Seifer was eating when he saw Squall come over. "Hey."<p>

"Hi," Squall looked around. "Where's he at?" Squall refused to say his name. It felt as if it actually burned his throat to utter that name.

Seifer smiled. "He went somewhere. He didn't say where," he shrugged, as if not really caring.

"Seifer, can we... talk?"

Seifer gave him an amused look. "Well, we are talking."

Squall sent a mock glare his way, but was glad to see Seifer act like himself. "You know what I meant."

Seifer chuckled. "Sure. What do you wanna talk about?"

"Why haven't you hung around us much?" Squall asked bluntly.

"Um, I've been busy," Seifer answered, even though he was stunned how blunt Squall was being. Then again, he hadn't been around them much lately; he figured it would arouse suspicion in them. It wasn't that he didn't want to; it was Devon; he didn't want to let Seifer out of his sight.

"With?" Squall pressed.

"I don't know... stuff."

Why are you lying?"

"I'm not."

"You are," Squall sent him a look. He knew very well Seifer was lying; he could see it.

"Look, if this is about what happened, I'm fine. It was an accident," Seifer assured him, but he could see Squall didn't believe him.

"Seifer, why are you lying?"

"Look," Seifer was getting annoyed with all the questions. "I'm fine!" He saw a brief hurt in Squall's eyes, and his softened his. He didn't want to be upset with Squall. He gave him a smile, a smile that melted Squall. "I'm sorry. Really, there's no reason to worry about me."

Squall sighed. "Seif." The way Squall said it was soft. "You know you can talk to me. You don't need to lie," Squall paused for a moment. "There's nothing wrong is there? I mean, it's not Devon is it?"

Something unreadable flashed through Seifer's light green eyes. "No." That answer came too quickly in Squall's opinion. "Why would you ask that?"

Squall eyes him with a look that Seifer couldn't quite interpret. "I don't know Seifer. Could it be because you don't act like yourself? Or could it be because you seem nervous around him?"

"You don't know anything, Squally-boy," Seifer said in defiance.

"Oh?" Squall quirked a brow. "You're not yourself, everyone can see it. Seifer, you aren't even around us anymore."

"I said I've been busy-"

"Yes, you said that, but I know that's not completely true now, is it?" Seifer lower his head. "Also, what really happened to your shoulder, Seifer?"

"I fell," came his immediate response. "That's all, Squall."

Squall narrowed his eyes. Why was Seifer continually lying to him? Didn't he trust Squall? It seemed Seifer was adamantly lying to him.

"Hey, Seifer," said a voice he hoped he wouldn't until he was back in his room? It always seemed like Devon was around when he was near Squall; it was eery.

Squall gave him the most hateful glare he could muster, but the asshole just ignored him. Why couldn't he ever talk to Sefier without this fuckin' jackass around?

"Come on, Seifer. I want you to come to my room." His voice, Seifer suddenly noted, was too kind for Devon to be using, especially since he was around Squall, the one person he really never wanted Seifer to be around.

"We were talking," growled Squall, not taking his eyes off of Devon.

"And now you're done," he said like it was obvious as soon as he showed up that Seifer would go with him—it greatly pissed Squall the Fuck off.

Squall stood up. "I don't think that's for you to decide." He was sick and tired of Devon ordering him around like he did. He really didn't know why Seifer put up with it. He should just knock the asshole flat, but that wouldn't help anyone. It would make him feel better, though. Just to get that smug look off of his face.

"This isn't your concern, boy," Devon hissed out through clenched teeth. "Stay out of it."

Squall balled his fists and turned to Seifer, ignoring the other man's presence. "Sorry, Squall, I better go. I'll see you later."

"Seifer, you don't have to go."

"You heard him. He said he's going with me," Devon smirked. He pulled Seifer out of his chair.

Squall watched for a moment how Seifer tensed. "What is your problem?" Squall couldn't contain himself.

"My problem? My problem is you. You need to my your fucking business."

"You need to quit being as ass."

Devon growled.

Squall started to walk forward.

"Squall, really. It's fine," Seifer stepped in.

"Seifer can do what he wants. He don't need your damn approval."

"Shut up," Devon spat and drug Seifer away with him. Seifer looked back at Squall, and Squall caught something in the blond's eyes, but wasn't quite sure what it was. He wished Seifer would just say something to him. He doesn't, though, and that's what Squall was wondering about. Seifer would never let someone order him around. Ever.

Squall watched their retreating backs before finally deciding to leave himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I hope it was good. I had a hard time with this chapter. I know noting much went on this chapter, but I thought it was best to leave it here, and start from when Devon dragged out poor blond away. Anyway, I was wondering, since I was going to start out with them again, if you would like the rape in here? I just thought I should ask, to see if you all wanted me to.  
><strong>

**I really don't like doing it, but if you would like me to, I guess I could do it. :) Please read and review. Let me know what you think.**

****QT05, I hope I answered some of your questions int his chapter. I will answer more in the next chapter... hopefully. XD Well, I hope none of you was disappointed with this chapter. ****

****Squall's will find out soon. :)  
><strong>**

****Thanks again for the review! :)****


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything on Final Fantasy VIII.

**Pairing:** Seifer/Squall

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Shounen ai, (Boy/Boy) OOC, OC, Rape, Abuse

**Summary: **Seifer has a new boyfriend in Garden, someone Squall despises, thinking he doesn't deserve the tall blond man. But, what he doesn't know is what Seifer has to endure with his boyfriend. Also, what is going to happen when he wants to take Seifer away from Balamb? What will Squall do?

**To Zilched:** Thanks! Hope you will like this chapter as well.

**To QT05:** I hope this answers more of your questions. If not, then just let me know. :)

**And thank you to all my other reviewers! You're reviews are much appreciated. :) You all are what keeps me writing this fast.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Save Me*<strong>

**Chapter 6**

Devon was pissed and he we trying hard to control his anger and hate as they went back to Devon's room. Devon hadn't said a word to him since they left the cafeteria; the silence was unnerving to Seifer. He knew what would happen. Really, this happened often enough for Seifer; he just expected it. Seifer walked in the room, waiting for whatever Devon was going to say or do to him. He eyed him. Devon looked back.

"Why were you talking to him?" was his first question.

"Uh, I don't know. Were friends," Seifer answered him.

"I said to not talk to him, Seifer," Devon's voice was low and dangerous, something Seifer heard often enough. No matter what he said, he didn't think he could just not talk to Squall, so he was ready to receive anything he would get from Devon for his disobedience.

"I'm sorry." It was all he could think of to say right now. Devon's heated gaze never left him.

"You know, I hate him," he growled. "He's in our business too much..." Devon trialed off thoughtfully for a moment. "Did you say anything to him?"

Seifer shook his head quickly. "No. I haven't said anything to him."

Devon eyed him, not fully believing him. After all, him and Squall were good friends, so he wouldn't be surprised if he said anything to him. "I don't believe you."

"I didn't," Seifer continued to deny accusations.

Devon growled. "Well, I've told you to keep away from him."

"I know."

"I think you like to be punished," he smirked. He walked over to the tall blond, sneering. "How many times do I havta tell ya, do not be around him!" Devon balled his fist and hit Seifer square across the jaw, making him almost hit the floor. His smirked widened when Seifer cried out in pain from his sudden blow. If this was the way to only get through to Seifer, which it appeared to be, then he would gladly do it. He hated him being around the fucktwit all the time. He raised his hand again, striking him in the stomach this time, making Seifer gasp and clutch his stomach.

"Devon," came Seifer's weak gasp. Devon hit hard. He knew this was to be expected, so he took everything without fighting back. Devon was just teaching him s lesson, so Seifer was not saying anything. He deserved this if he wasn't going to listen to his boyfriend, this he knew, so none of what Devon did to him was unexpected; Seifer expected it.

Devon lifted Seifer's face to his. "Get on the bed."

Seifer's eyes widened and he tried to struggle this time. "No."

Devon growled and grabbed his arm. "I said get on the bed, Seifer. I need to show you what happens when you don't listen."

Seifer bit his lip and did as he was told. He lied on the bed and waiting for Devon to do something. "W-what are you going to do?"

Devon simply smirk and made a move towards the blond lying deliciously spread out on his bed. Damn, but Seifer look fucking good. He licked his lips as he eyes looked Seifer up and down. It was time for Seifer to receive his punishment, deliberately disobeying him and all. So, he didn't answer; he just walked up to Seifer and smack his across his face, causing him to cry out loudly. Devon didn't stop there. He worked on Seifer for a bit longer—Seifer was bruised on his stomach by this point.

Seifer didn't know why he did nothing to stop this. He loved Devon—could that be why? He thought that was the reason. If this were anyone else, Seifer would have no problem fighting back. But, this was Devon, his boyfriend, the one he loved. Devon's abuse was always like this, though, well, not as bad. Devon was not always this bad. Now that he really thought about it, it started when he was talking and hanging around with Squall more. Seifer saw the jealousy within him. Devon showed who he really was when he talked to Squall. He really didn't get it, but it happened around when him and Squall were hanging out more. Ever since then, Devon had tried and ordered him to have nothing to do with the brunet.

Seifer knew he should fight back, considering what's happening to him right now, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Devon was all he had; Devon and he both knew this. Devon was always there for him, always payed attention to him. He was the one to show Seifer love-or what he considered loved, anyway. He didn't want to give away the only one that would ever love him. See, Seifer was always ignored, but Devon was the one who didn't ignore him—he noticed him.

"Seifer," Devon moaned when he was seated inside of Seifer's hot, tight heat. Seifer had tears running down his cheeks, but didn't say anything. Devon was going very hard and fast now; Seifer was in a lot of pain. He found it was easier when he would go off into thought when Devon was like this; it helped ease the pain a bit. He didn't prepare this time, and his thrusts were brutal this time.

He had tried to tell Devon no, but that just got him another punch. He knew Devon was doing this to hurt him. Seifer let out a sharp cry when Devon slapped him. "Devon."

"Did I say you could talk?"

He shook his head. He knew he'd have bruises and that he would be limping tomorrow. This wouldn't be the first time Devon did something like this to him, but he thought it best not to fight it. He just wanted it be over with.

Devon stilled and emptied himself inside of Seifer. He rolled off and got himself cleaned up. "You can go back to your room now."

Seifer sniffled and stood up, wincing in pain as he did so. Devon wasn't even looking at him. He got dressed and left without another word.

* * *

><p>"Zell, have you seen Seifer?" Squall asked him, having not seen him all day, which was not so unusual, but he was still worried about him.<p>

"Nah, man. I haven't seen him since lunch yesterday."

Squall sighed, annoyed. He had been trying to find him all day; he wanted to talk with him for a little while, considering they haven't done so in a while. Squall was determined to find out what Seifer was hiding. He knew it was something; he was not that dense. From the look in Seifer's eyes as Devon took him away from him, Squall knew more was going on then Seifer led him to believe. Seifer was blatantly lying to him, and he wanted to know why.

Seifer used to always open up to him. Well, that was before Devon showed his face and started dating Seifer. In fact, Seifer seemed more defensive than usual. All Squall wanted to do was figure out what was going on with the blond—he knew it was dammed well something, he just didn't know what. He wanted to get him away from that asshole. Devon was no fucking good for him. He was the reason why Seifer was never around much, and it irked Squall like nothing else.

"You okay?" Zell asked after he finished his mouthful of hotdogs.

"Yeah..."

"Squall, you should talk to him."

"What?" Squall was shocked when Zell said that.

"Look," the martial artist cleared his throat. "Devon's an asshole; we all know it. None of us like him. He's not good for Seifer."

"I know," Squall sighed and ran an agitated hand through his hair. "What am I supposed to do? I can't just say that I want him to stop seeing him."

He nodded. "No, but I'm sure you could get something out of him. I mean, you and Seifer are the closest of all of us," he pointed out.

He was the second person who said that. Squall couldn't argue with that logic. He and Seifer were close, at least until HE showed up.

"I still don't get why Seifer would let that fuckin' moron boss him around," the small blond shook his head. It was so unlike the Seifer they knew. The Seifer they knew would never take orders... from anyone.

"Hn," was all Squall said as he went off into his own thoughts. Maybe he could talk to Seifer, without that asshole of course.

"You care about him, Squall."

Squall only shook his head at that statement, not denying the words his friend spoke.

* * *

><p>Squall had decided that he wanted to go to the training center for a bit, release some of the tension that was on him. However, he did not expect Seifer to be in there, which he was, swinging his gunblade, killing things.<p>

"Seifer?"

Seifer tensed up, but released the tension when he saw it was Squall. "Hey."

"What are you doing in here?"

Seifer shrugged. "I came just to have something to do." Well, that wasn't a complete lie.

"Oh..." Squall trialed off. "Seifer?"

"Yeah?" he stopped and looked at Squall. He was still in pain from last night, but he tried his best to hide his pain, especially from Squall.

"Let's talk. I mean, we were interrupted the other day..."

"Okay," he shrugged. They walked over and took a seat. It was silent for a moment. "So... you wanted to talk?"

"Yes," the smaller gunbladist said. "Seifer, is everything alright?"

He blinked. "Um, yeah." He shifted a little, causing pain to shoot up his spine. He hissed without meaning to, causing Squall to be alert.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," he lied. "I've just been training for a while." It wasn't fully a lie, he had been training for a while, but that wasn't the cause for his pain or discomfort. He saw starring at him with his intense eyes. "Really, I'm fine."

"You keep saying that, but that's not true."

"Squall, you're worrying too much," Seifer chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

"Seifer, what's going on with you?" He decided to be blunt with his questions. He really wanted to know what was going on recently.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know... you seem so out of it," the smaller man admitted. "Like, you're not yourself."

"What're talking about? I've haven't been any different." That was a lie; he had been acting differently towards the others lately.

"You have. Seifer, what do you see in Devon?"

Seifer was startled by his question, it took a few moments to answer him. "Well, he's there for me. He... loves me." Though, he honestly wasn't sure if that last part was true.

"Do you love him?" was his next question, a question that had been bothering him lately.

"I-I-" Did Seifer really love Devon? "I don't know—I think so."

Squall sighed. "Why do you let him order you around like that?"

"I don't."

"Look, Squall. There is nothin' goin' on. Okay? He's around me. He gives me attention." Seifer clammed up after he said that and stood up. But, he stood up too hastily and it caused pain to shoot up his back.

"You alright?" he asked worriedly.

Seifer, like usual, just waved off the concern. He looked into Squall's eyes and saw something there; he couldn't quite guess what it was, though. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

The blond nodded. "Yeah. Look, I should probably be getting to my room. I really need to take a shower now," Seifer chuckled, completely forgetting about their conversation.

"Alright," the brunet agreed with a nod. "We'll talk more later?"

Seifer hesitated, then he nodded slowly. "Sure."

"Okay."

"Squall?"

"Hn?"

"Thanks."

Squall blinked a few times, then a slow smile appeared on his face. "No problem." This was an unspoken connection between the two.

* * *

><p>"Hey, are you feeling alright?" Squall asked when he spotted Seifer in the halls by their rooms the next day.<p>

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. I'm still a little sore from working out in the training center," he shrugged his shoulders.

Squall didn't respond, but he didn't think Seifer was in there that long. But, he really had no clue about it. He wasn't in there with him. Something was wrong though, Squall could tell that much, Seifer didn't talk to him much, and that worried him. There was something he was not telling Squall, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. "Why are you holding your arm?"

Seifer quickly removed it and smiled slightly. "Oh, I guessed I worked out harder than I though." Why he kept lying to Squall... he didn't know. He just knew he couldn't tell Squall the truth about what was going on with him. So, he shook his head, trying to tell Squall that he was alright. There was one thing he was wondering though; it was why Squally-boy seemed to care so much about his well-being. Not that he minded, though, at least he knew Squall cared for him, which made him happy.

Still, there was no way he was going to tell Squall what Devon's been doing; it would make him look weak. Seifer didn't ever want Squall to think he was weak. No. That would not happen. He cared too much for Squall's opinion of him, so he didn't want him to think less of him for letting Devon get away with what he did.

"Hey, you seem out of it again," Squall intoned with a concerned look. Seifer had been zoning out often when he was around him, it was just making him more and more concerned for him.

"Yeah. Just thinking again. No big deal," Seifer shrugged nonchalantly as to not give anything away. "So, where's chicken-wuss?" Seifer smirked.

Squall matched his smirk, glad the Seifer seemed to be somewhat like himself. "I don't know. He went off somewhere?" Squall shrugged. "Seifer?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you happy?"

"Didn't you already ask me that before?" Seifer queried.

"Yes. I want an honest answer this time," Squall gave him a look.

"What?" Seifer raised his brows. "I said I guess I was happy."

"I know you're lying to me, Seifer."

"I'm not," Again, he denied the truth.

"Look, Seifer. I can tell when you're lying. Plus, you really don't seem happy."

"I-I-" Seifer really had no way to respond to that, so he remained silent.

"Please?" Seifer had never, not once, heard Squall say please like that before. "Seifer, I know something's going on; I just don't know what." He was trying very, very hard to get Seifer to tell him something, since he himself knew something was wrong. That only problem was, he didn't know what that was.

Again, Seifer let out a chuckle, but this one was hollow. "Squally-boy, I said I'm alright. There's nothin' wrong with me."

Squall was getting made that Seifer wasn't talking to him about it.

"Shit!" Seifer cursed loudly.

"What?" Squall asked, recovering from his shock.

"I just realized I have to get going," Seifer hurriedly told him. Squall noticed panic in his voice.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, Sorry. I just have to be somewhere." Seifer hoped Devon wouldn't be too pissed that he was late. He was supposed to meet Devon in his room later. He knew he would be mad, though, that was inevitable.

"Okay," the brunet said, lowly.

"We'll talk more later. Okay?" Seifer flashed him a smile, Squall couldn't help but smile back, even though he was concerned as to why there would be panic in Seifer tone.

"Sure," the smaller man agreed with a nod of his head. He watched as Seifer ran off to wherever it was he as going, wondering if he'd be alright. But, the tone of his voice left him wondering. Seifer sounded panicked-almost scared? Squall guessed. He shook his head and walked off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, I thought it was best to leave it here. I hope you liked this chapter. It took me a while to write. Well, what did you think? Like I said, I re-did the last part of this chapter. well, please read and review. Let me know what you think. :)  
><strong>

**Oh, and I decided to not go into detail with the rape scene. Sorry. But, I hope it was still good. XD And if anyone has any ideas, they're appreciated!  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything on Final Fantasy VIII.

**Pairing:** Seifer/Squall

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Shounen ai, (Boy/Boy) OOC, OC, Rape, Abuse

**Summary: **Seifer has a new boyfriend in Garden, someone Squall despises, thinking he doesn't deserve the tall blond man. But, what he doesn't know is what Seifer has to endure with his boyfriend. Also, what is going to happen when he wants to take Seifer away from Balamb? What will Squall do?

**Thank you to all of my reviewers! You're reviews are much appreciated. :) **

**Please read and review. I'd like to know what you think of this chapter.**

**Please enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Save Me*<strong>

**Chapter 7**

Seifer was right; Devon was angry at him for being later to his room, just not as angry as he thought he'd be, which Seifer was thankful for. Sure, he got a couple slaps, but nothing more than that, and it shocked him. Hell, he expected it to be worse. But, hey, he wasn't going to argue. Devon did ask him where he had been and, like always, he had to lie to him. Well, he couldn't very well tell him that he was with Squall, the very person he didn't want him around... right? Although, it seemed as though Devon knew when he was around him, because when he was Devon would usually show up. Seifer sighed and shook his head.

Devon was trying to control Seifer, and he was letting him. Seifer just went with everything Devon told him to do, finding no point in fighting him in anything; it would just get him punished for going against him. No, he wasn't trying to control him, he was controlling him.

He slept in Devon's room that night, something he didn't always do. Shit, Devon would just get done with him and tell him to go to his own room. So, he didn't stay in his room very often.

Also, he could see Squall was getting closer and closer with all his questioning. Squall was always questioning him now, and it was worrying him that he was going to find out what's been going on, which would make him look down on Seifer for Seifer letting it happen. He couldn't just let him know; that wouldn't be good for him. So, he had to try very hard to not let Squall know of anything he had been going through. Though, he could see he was persistent, and he questioned him a lot more than he ever had before. Seifer hated lying to him though, it would leave him feeling bad that he had to do so. Oh, he wanted to tell him; he just knew he couldn't.

He never wanted anyone to think he was weak, led alone Squall. But, he could very well tell that Squall would not let up on his questioning. Of course, he could see that he wasn't doing very well, he just guessed he didn't hide it very well—or as well as he thought he did. Well, it was no surprise that Squall could see right through him; they have known each other for a long time... since they were younger, ever since they were with Matron.

He wished he didn't have to lie to Squall; it killed him to do it, but he had no choice.

He knew Squall could see that something was going on, he was just glad that he didn't know what. How would he explain it to him? How the hell would he explain to him why he let Devon do what he does to him? How could he explain anything? He knew Squall would want answers if he knew what had been happening to him, not to mention why he never said anything to the brunet before about it. He honestly didn't have all the answers to those questions, but it was somewhere along the answers of... Devon loved him and was there for him. As for why he never told Squall—he couldn't.

All of his life—Seifer was ignored, that was why he always picked fights and started shit, he thought that would get someone to notice him... mainly Squall, though. Well, in all actuality, Seifer mainly just wanted attention from Squall. That was why he always fought with him, to get him to notice him some. It worked, just not the way he necessarily wanted it to all the time.

That was where Devon came in. He noticed Seifer, fed Seifer lines on how good he looked, how special he was... when he came to Garden. Devon was there when no one else was. He didn't ignore him, didn't brush him off. He was there, giving Seifer the attention he craved—when no one else would. But, none of them knew that, he figured. Granted, Devon's attention was hard and controlling and obsssesive, it was still attention, attention no one else but Devon gave him. He supposed that was why he got with him in the first place; he was the one person who noticed him.

And the was the main reason he let Devon get away with what he did. He wasn't about to fight the only person who gave him attention. So, that was why he goes through what he does. All he wanted was someone to love, and it seemed Devon was the one who did.

Seifer sighed and rubbed the nape of his neck. He happened to overheard a conversation that Squall was having with Irvine. So, he continued listening.

"Hey, man," Irvine sounded happy. What a shock.

"Hn?" Typical Squall response, Seifer thought with a smirk.

"I was wonderin' if you'd like to go out with us tonight?" he asked with a wide grin. It seemed as though Irvine wanted to go out somewhere.

"Where?" Squall finally asked with a coked eyebrow. It seemed he was quite curious as to where Irvine wanted go tonight.

Irvine shrugged his shoulders, grin still there. "Just out, to this club."

"Hn," Squall went off into thought for a moment. "When?"

Another shrug. "About seven or so..."

"Sure." Squall looked over at the tall blond, who was just standing there arms folded over his chest. "Who's going?"

"Me, Selphie, Zell, Quistis, and you... if you decide to come," Irvine also looked over to the tall man leaning against the wall, a concerned look took over Irvine's face. "You could... ask Seifer to come alone as well," he suggested, hinting at something.

Squall thought about it. It would be nice to go with Seifer, he just didn't know if he'd be up to it or not. Hell, from this far away, which really wasn't that far, he could see that Seifer looked a little tired. He nodded. "Yeah. I don't think he will, though."

"Why not?" the cowboy inquired, honestly curious as to why he didn't think Seifer would want to go out with them tonight. He thought it would be good to get out for a while, and he knew Seifer could use this as a chance to get away for a while. Get out a little, do something besides stay there all the time. He knew Devon kept him here a lot of the time, so he guessed Seifer would like to go out and have some fun. He, like the rest of his friends, notice how Devon treats Seifer. He also thought Seifer could do better, but he knew Seifer wouldn't listen to anyone's opinion.

Hell, he could very much see that Devon didn't let him do much of anything with them anymore. He hadn't hung around Seifer lately. Well, he didn't know Seifer as well as Squall and the rest of them—he didn't hang out with him as much as Squall did, but he knew Seifer at least a little. Little time as he'd spent with him, he'd like to think of them as friends. He could also tell that Seifer was not doing good; if anything he looked tired and worn.

Squall shrugged. "I don't know. He looks tired to me."

Irvine looked over once again, confirming what Squall said, although he already figured as much. "Aw, I'm sure he'd like to go out for a while. I mean, who would pass up a chance to go out with me?" Irvine tried to lighten things up a bit. But, the truth was, he was just as worried about Seifer as the rest of them.

As expected, Squall rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Yes, 'cause it would be a sin to not want to go with you," he said dryly.

"I know!" the taller man grinned a toothy grin and chuckled. Though, he was used to Squall's dry sense of humor. Squall had changed over the past years. He was a little more open and talkative than he used to be.

Squall shook his head, amused at Irvine. "Whatever."

Irvine sighed dramatically and shook his head. "Ah, we're back to that. Huh? I thought we broke you of that habit?" Seifer inwardly scoffed. He couldn't be broken of that. That was Squall. But, he was thinking to himself that he didn't need anyone's pity. He was fine. He didn't want to be invited out out of pity. Seifer didn't do pity, and he didn't want pity from anyone. Ever.

Another scoff. "Whatever." He gave a mock glare at Irvine, who chuckled. He knew all of his friends liked how he was more open than before. He use to shut everyone out. While he doesn't tell them everything, he does tell them some things. Then his attention was diverted back to Seifer, who he seemed to not be able to get off of his mind. In fact, Seifer was practically the only subject that occupied his mind as of late. He just couldn't seem to get him out of his mind. He was worried about him. He wanted Seifer to talk to him, but Seifer just seemed to be pulling away.

"Just go ask him," Irvine urged with a grin. He knew Squall wanted Seifer to go, it wasn't that hard to see. He liked Seifer—a lot. It wasn't a surprise to him, either.

"Fine," Squall conceded and nodded his head. He walked over to Seifer, who was staring right back at him, waiting for Squall to start talking.

"What is it, Leonhart?"

"Um-" Squall paused for a brief moment. He looked at him. "You look tired," he noted with a frown on his face. Indeed, Seifer did look tired, more tired than he originally thought.

"Yeah. I guess I am a little tired," he agreed with a nod. "That wasn't want you came over to say, though, was it?"

He shook his head. "No, not really. I just thought you looked tired."

"Hm," the taller gunblader gave him a look. "So-"

"Oh," Squall seemed to shake himself out of his inner thoughts and looked back at Seifer. "I was wondering if you would like to come out with us tonight?"

"I know. I heard you talking?" he admitted with a slight smile, which left just as quickly as it had appeared, which was replaced with a frown. "I don't need pity."

"It's not pity," he quickly assured him, hoping to not start an argument with him. "We just thought you'd like to get out, you know, do something?"

Seifer thought about it. Devon wouldn't like him going with him anywhere. Dammit, Seifer mentally cursed. He'd love to go with them, it was just the matter of Devon. He would not be happy with it... at all. "Uh, well-"

"Come on," Squall tried to get him to say yes.

Seifer looked behind him and saw Devon walking towards them.

"You need to get out a little, Seifer."

"He can't. We're busy tonight," a cool voice spoke up, making Squall growl lowly. "Sorry, but that's a no."

"I wasn't talking to you," Squall snapped, losing himself for a second. "I'm sure Seifer can answer for himself, asshole." He couldn't help it—it was fucking ridiculous! Every time he wanted to do something with Seifer, this fucking asshole always stepped in. he was getting pissed off. He was always speaking up for Seifer, like he couldn't answer for himself.

Seifer sent wide eyes towards him. Seifer had never heard Squall sound like that before.

Devon growled. "I said he can't go. I can answer for him if I please," he snapped back.

Squall's eye twitched and he stepped forward, fist balled, ready to lay this fucker out."I said he can dam well answer for himself."

Devon also stepped closer. "Mind your own fuckin' business, boy."

"Fuck you," Squall growled.

"Squall, stop," came Seifer's voice.

Devon gave him a look, making him shut up. He turned back to Squall. "We already had plans."

"Hey, calm down," Irvine tired to sooth the situation.

Squall could feel himself about to lose it. He has had enough of this freak. He wondered what would happen to him if he were to knock him out. Oh, it was very, very tempting right now. It took Irvine pulling him back to get him to snap back to himself. "Squall, calm down."

Seifer was looking at him, wondering where that came from. Squall looked ready to fight Devon.

"Yeah, Squall," Devon smiled sickly sweet. "I just wanted to get Seifer."

"You fuckin-"

"Squall! It's fine," Seifer jumped in before more could be said. Squall was giving Devon a maniacal look, and he knew he should step in as well.

'I wonder how long it will be until Squall finally loses it and hits him,' Seifer mused.

Squall looked at him, and he could see Seifer silently pleading with him to stop, so he did. "Fine," he ground out, shooting another glare at Devon, who just smiled smugly.

"Come on, Seifer." He grabbed Seifer's arms lightly and drug him away from them.

"I swear," Squall promised. "I'm going to kill him."

"Yeah. Are you alright?" he asked his friend.

"I'm fine."

"So... I guess Seifer's not coming with us?" Though, he already knew that.

"No. He said they had plans." But, Squall could tell that was a blatant lie; he just didn't want Seifer to hang out with them. Fuck, it wasn't that hard to see. Devon was jealous, and it was pretty obvious to him.

"Damn," Irvine swore. "What was up with that? You looked like you were about ready to lay him out or something."

"I was," Squall said bluntly with a shrug. It was true.

Irvine gave a chuckled. "I hate that guy."

"Me too," Squall said with narrowed eyes. "Fucker acts like Seifer can't answer for himself. It pisses me off."

"There's nothing we ca do though. I mean, we haven't really seen him doing anything to Seifer," Irvine told him.

"I know," he sighed, calming down a little. They hadn't witnessed anything begin done, so Squall knew he couldn't do anything.

"Sooo, you still up for going out tonight?"

Squall wasn't too sure anymore. He was more worried about Seifer right now than anything else. But, there was little he could o as this point. He'll just talk to him later again, and hope that asshole isn't around. "Whatever."

Irvine didn't respond, taking that as a yes. Squall needed to release some tension anyway. It would do him some good to go out for a little while. "'Sides, it will do you good to go out and have some fun tonight."

Squall just nodded, silently agreeing with him.

They just thought they'd part until later. So, without further words, Squall walked off, leaving Irvine to do the same.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN: Sorry to leave it here, but it was all I could think of for now. Okay, in this chapter I just thought I'd give you Seifer's thoughts and feelings on things. I don't think I've really done that yet. I just figured I should, you know, let you get Seifer's view on the situation. For those who have been wondering where Seifer was coming from.****

****Anyway, I hope you did enjoy this chapter. It took me a few hours to write. So, I hope it's good. Also, I hope that clears somethings up for you. But, if it didn't just let me know. And I'll try and answer more of your questions. :)****

****Oh! Just a question, but how long do you think it will be before Squall finally loses it with Devon? Haha. Please read and review. Let me know what you think of this chapter. I hope you're not disappointed with it. Oh, any ideas are very much welcome, if you have any. I'm kinda running out on them. xD****

****Thanks again. :)****


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything on Final Fantasy VIII.

**Pairing:** Seifer/Squall

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Shounen ai, (Boy/Boy) OOC, OC, Rape, Abuse

**Summary: **Seifer has a new boyfriend in Garden, someone Squall despises, thinking he doesn't deserve the tall blond man. But, what he doesn't know is what Seifer has to endure with his boyfriend. Also, what is going to happen when he wants to take Seifer away from Balamb? What will Squall do?

** QT05**: Thank you. Glad you thought so. Thanks for the suggestion, too. Yep another fight between them. Squall's about ready to lay him out. Haha. :) I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Also, I do have the spending more time together this chapter. Hope you will like it.

**Thanks for the suggestions. I really appreciate the help. But, I'm not good at doing club scenes. If I could, I would. Though, I'll have them spend more time together in this chapter, since I know you want me to. Just not in the club. Any help is always welcome and appreciated, though. :) **

**This chapter is just Squall and Seifer. I figured they needed some time. So, it's just them this chapter. Plus, I know you want to see them bonding more, as do I.**

**Also, thanks to my consistent reviewers. I'm happy that I've kept you interested in my story. And thank you for all your support for this story thus far. :) I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>*Save Me*<strong>

**Chapter 8**

"How was the club last night?" asked a tall blond as they sat in the cafeteria the next day.

Squall eyed him. "It was alright..." he trialed off. "You should have went with us, you know," he added, giving Seifer a look.

"Yeah. I couldn't... I was-:"

"-Busy?" Squall finished for him. "You're always busy."

Seifer bit his lip. Squall had a point—he was always always busy. Well, he wouldn't have minded going out with them. And he would have went... if it wasn't for Devon. He kept him close last night. "Sorry. We had other things to do."

Squall just nodded his head. "Yeah." Squall wondered why he was lying to him again. He knew very well that they did not have any damn plans—just Devon wanting to keep his Seifer away from him. That thought made Squall glower. He had no right to keep Seifer away from his friends—away from him. Hell Squall could damn well see it! It was not hard to tell that Devon wanted Seifer away from him. Seifer really needed to stop listening to everything Devon said. He hated when Devon ordered him around like he did. Still, there wasn't anything he could do about it... yet.

But, Squall was very, very close to losing it and decking the smug asshole. Who the hell did he think he was anyway?

"Squall?"

"Huh?" Squall shook his head, coming out of his thoughts. "What?"

"You seemed out of it. You okay?" Seifer asked with a small smile.

"Yeah. It's nothing," the brunet waved it off. It was really nothing that Seifer needed to know about.

"Hmm," Seifer hummed. "You think too much."

"...Whatever," Squall muttered, giving him a slight smile.

Seifer returned it with one of his own. God, he loved it when Squall smiled like that. He was gorgeous when he smiled. Of course, Seifer had always known that Squall was good looking—it wasn't hard to see. He had no problems thinking it, or saying it either for that matter. "You really should smile more often, Squall. It suits you."

Squall couldn't help it, he blushed and turned his head away so Seifer wouldn't notice. But, Seifer did notice before he could turn his head.

It was moments like this where Seifer was glad he still hung around Squall. He loved the time he spent with him. Nothing could make him happier than when he was with Squall. Sure, no one but him knew that, but still... It's the way it was. Sure, Squall could probably guess, so he really didn't need to say anything. So, despite what Devon says, Seifer didn't think he could ever stay away from Squall, no matter what his punishment may be.

Dammit, Squall was too important to him. Although, he had wondered many, many times how Squall really felt about him. Though, he didn't dare ask it. He knew Squall at least like him as friends, but it didn't explain why he was so hostile with Devon. There was always something in Squall's eyes when he saw Devon—Seifer couldn't place what it was, but it was there. And he'd have it every time he was within distance of him. Seifer had thought before that it meant something more than he thought it did, but he doubted it. Squall just cared for him as a friend, his mind scolded. Nothing more than that.

Seifer, on many occasions, had thought Squall liked him more than that, but knew it wasn't that—Squall could never like him like that. Though, he often wondered what it would be like to be with Squall. Sure, he thought he loved Devon, but being with Squall... it's making him question everything he once thought before. Seriously, he had no idea anymore. Okay, well, the truth was, before Devon came along, Seifer had wanted to be with Squall. But when nothing ever happened, and Devon was there, he just thought since someone seemed interested he might as well give it a shot.

Sure, he had wanted it to be Squall, but knew it wouldn't happen. They were just friends. Nothing more.

Actually, when he got back to Garden he had wanted to say something, but Squall had been dating Rinoa at the time, so he never had his chance. And, he didn't want to say anything about liking him when he had a girlfriend, so he kept quiet. Then, when they broke up and she left, it was already too late—he was already with Devon at the time, so he never brought it up or anything, figuring it would be a waste of time now. Not only that, but Devon had also kept him away from him a lot of times as well. He could plainly see Seifer had some sort of feelings for the smaller gunblader, thus, he had to try his damnedest to keep Seifer away.

Seifer will admit, yes, he does still have feelings for Squall; they never went away. Devon was there, so they hooked up and had been together ever since. So, Seifer knew exactly why he tried to keep him away from Squall, and why he was so jealous. Shit, it wasn't like he could help how he feels. Though, Seifer had to reassure him that he loved him and to leave it at that.

"Seifer?"

Seifer snapped back into reality with Squall. "Sorry. Damn, I'm becoming you," he laughed a genuine laugh, a laugh Squall loved to hear and would love to hear more of.

"Hey!" Squall mock scowled at him.

Seifer grinned cheekily. "What?"

Squall smacked his upside his head.

"Oww!" Seifer rubbed his head, grin still in place. Seifer smacked him back.

"Ow!"

They laughed.

Squall sobered up. "Seifer... tell me the truth here."

Seifer also sobered up at Squall's tone. "About what?" He was honestly curious as to what Squall was going to say. Seifer felt his heart pound rapidly in his chest.

"About Devon," was his simple answer. He really want an answer for why Seifer was really with that controlling, possessive, asshole.

"What about him?" he asked tentatively, still wondering where Squall was going with this.

"About why you're with him? I mean, I know you said you might love him, but I really don't believe it, Seifer."

Seifer pondered how to answer that question. Well, he could tell Squall the truth. Besides, Squall would most likely be able to tell if he was lying to him. Seifer sighed and ran a hand through his golden blond hair. How could he just say it, though? Granted, Squall wanted to know the truth. He bit his lip and sighed again. Squall was being very persistent with finding out about why he was with Devon, and about finding out anything in general.

"I-I don't know," the blond admitted with a frown.

"Seifer," Squall started. "I know you know why you're with him. Shit, what do you see in him?" Squall made a face.

Seifer chuckled at at. "Squall—I honestly don't know. I mean, I thought I loved him, but I've been doubting it. I don't really think I do."

"So, you don't love him?" Squall felt happy to hear that, but kept his face impassive. He knew that Seifer probably didn't love him, and he was glad that Seifer had said he was doubting that he did. Squall, though, was great at keeping up an expressionless face, belying anything he was really feeling inside. Well, Squall had hoped that Seifer really didn't love him, anyway. That fucker didn't deserve somebody like Seifer. Seifer was too good for him.

Seifer shook his head. "No. Not really." Actually saying it was enough for Seifer to believe that he didn't.

"Then why are you with him?"

"It's complicated."

"Oh? How so?" he inquired, wondering how complicated it could be. Didn't Seifer realize that he could talk to Squall? He was always there for him, so Seifer should be able to tell him anything. Didn't he know that?

"It's nothin' Squall. Don't worry about it," he tried to be evasive, but Squall was having none of that. Hell, he had gotten this much out of Seifer, so he was going to try and push further—see if he could get anything else out of the blond man sitting next to him. He had come this far, why not a little further?

"Seifer, you know you can talk to me, right?"

Seifer gave him a look.

"I know I'm not the best to open up to, but I'm here for you, Seifer."

He sighed and nodded. Yes, Squall was an easy person to talk to nowadays, but he wondered if he should still tell him or not. Well, he knew this much, so he couldn't hurt to tell him something else, Seifer figured.

"Seifer?"

Seifer relented and looked at Squall. "I-I think it's because he was there, you know? I mean, he sought me out; he noticed me. And, we had began hanging out. I guess we just started being a couple."

Squall furrowed his brows. That sounded like Seifer was settling to him; he shouldn't, though. Didn't he see what was right in front of him? "Are you... are you settling for him?" he couldn't help but ask. He needed to know.

Seifer paused for a brief moment, then shrugged, as if confirming Squall's accusations. Well, now that he thought about it; it did sound like he was settling, which he was kind of doing; what with the suppressed feeling he had for Squall. Yes, his feelings for Squall never went away, so he dated Devon, hoping to get rid of them, knowing nothing would come of it. But, in the end, he never got over his feelings for the man sitting beside him right now.

Dating Devon was his way of trying to get over Squall, but he know realized that it never worked. The feelings he had for Squall ran deeper than he once thought. Plus, Devon really was the only one who had noticed him; he also had told Seifer that no one could love him like Devon could. Seifer had believed him; he still believed him to some extent.

"I guess," was all he answered with.

"You don't have to settle," he told him firmly, but gently. That was ridiculous. Why would he settle for an ass like that? He could do so much better than him, Squall thought with disgust.

"I do," Seifer replied simply. "He's there for me, Squall. He... he-" he trialed off. He honestly didn't know what to say.

"He' controlling you."

Seifer looked at him. He realized that. "It's fine. I'm use to it."

"Look, Seifer. You don't have to settle for him. You can do better than that."

"Who? Tell me, Squall. He was the only one to ever approach me. He has his sweet side."

"I'm sure you could find someone else," he assured him.

"Right," the blond gunblader scoffed. "There is no one else."

"How do you know?" Although, Squall wanted to just blurt out that he was better than the asshole; he would like nothing more than to take Seifer in his arms and say what he was feeling.

Seifer didn't have to settle.

"He treats me... well." _Enough_, Seifer's mind helpfully added. "And I know because I've never been with anyone else."

"Oh?" That was all Squall could say to that.

"Squall, it's not that bad. I mean, sure, I may be settling, but he's all I have."

"No!" Squall cut him off before he could say more. "That is not true, Seifer, and you damn well know it."

"It's is true! Squall, who do I hang out with, really?"

That made Squall go quiet.

"Exactly.

Squall finally found his voice. "It's not true. You have me, Zell, and your other friends."

"Look, Squall.-"

"Have you ever tried to find anyone else?" he cut him off.

"Once," Seifer said in all honesty. "But it never would have worked out."

That caught Squall's interest. "So, there is someone else you have feelings for?"

"To put it bluntly? Yes, there is. However, I know he doesn't see me as more than a friend." There is was, well, part of the truth, anyway.

"Have you tried talking to him?" he asked.

"No. He was seeing someone else at the time, but when Devon came, I was already seeing him," Seifer stopped himself from saying anything more. "Then I knew that Devon was the only one that seemed interested in me."

"Why didn't you just try? Seifer, I know you; you're never one to just settle." While that was true, Seifer knew that Devon plagued his mind with the idea the no one else wanted him as much as Devon did. So, that thought had just stuck with him, and eventually, he just began to believe it.

"I know. Things change, though."

"You should not have to settle."

"I'm fine," he smiled, albeit a little sadly.

"Seifer, what if I were to say that I know for a fact that someone wants you?"

The tall man eyed him suspiciously. "Really?"

"Yeah," he swallowed the lump in his throat. "Look, I don't want you to settle."

They stared at each other, losing themselves in the other's gaze for a moment. But, before could sya anything further, Seifer saw the time. "Danm."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, Squall. I have to go. But, can we finish later?" Seifer hoped Squall was going to say what he thought he was was going to, but it would have to be later.

Squall saw the look the other man was giving him and nodded. "Sure. Later then," he promised.

Seifer smiled and hugged Squall, lingering longer that was necessary, but loving the contact. Hell, it always felt good when he touched Squall.

Squall, on the other hand, was stunned by the feeling of Seifer arms around him, but slowly returned the gesture. This was not a hug of two people who were just friends, but it was something more. They let go and Seifer smiled. "See ya, Squally-boy."

Squall shook his head as he watched Seifer retreat from him, the feeling of Seifer never leaving him.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN: Okay! Well, how was this chapter. I thought they needed sometime, and I know you all wanted to see them have more time, too. I really liked writing this chapter, though. Well, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.****

****A question. What do you think should happen next chapter? I would like some opinions so I know what you would like to see next chapter. Oh, one other things; when do you think Squall should confess? Honestly, I'm having trouble deciding when to do it... Oh, and do you think Squall should find out by spying on them? Like, overhearing them or something. Sorry, I would just like some thoughts on what you would like to see done. :)****

****Thanks again for the reviews. Please review. Let me know what you think. :)****


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything on Final Fantasy VIII.

**Pairing:** Seifer/Squall

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Shounen ai, (Boy/Boy) OOC, OC, Rape, Abuse

**Summary: **Seifer has a new boyfriend in Garden, someone Squall despises, thinking he doesn't deserve the tall blond man. But, what he doesn't know is what Seifer has to endure with his boyfriend. Also, what is going to happen when he wants to take Seifer away from Balamb? What will Squall do?

**A/N: **Thanks very much to all my reviewers! I very much appreciate the help and support you've given this story. And I'm glad that I have kept you all interested in my story. Truthfully, I very much enjoyed writing this. I hope this chapter pleases you as well. Also, thanks for any ideas you all have gave me, I very much appreciate it.

Oh! Also, I was highly thinking of making a sequel to this, if you're interested. I already know what the plot will be. Well, if you would like me to do a sequel, then please let me know. So, please read and review. Let me know what you think of this chapter. ^_^

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>*Save Me*<strong>

**Chapter 9**

"Seifer, where were you?" Devon's voice echoed through his usually silent room. They were in Devon's room, where he went after seeing Squall. Apparently, Devon had been waiting for hm, which he knew he was, anyway. After all, he was supposed to come here, as per request from Devon. He looked into Devon's eyes, seeing rage, plus his usual temper.

"I-I was training," Seifer lied easily, but Devon always seemed to figure—though he don't know how, when Seifer was lying to him. He never did tell Seifer how he knew, he just did.

As expected, Devon gave him a sharp look, giving him a once over, knowing instantly that the blond before him was lying right to his face. He was pretty sure Seifer knew better than to lie to him, especially to his face. He had punished Seifer at times for doing just that. So, that only meant one thing... he was seeing Squall before he came to see his boyfriend. Now, why would Seifer lie to him if he knew he would be punished for it? Well, he knew Seifer was a hard head, so he shouldn't be too surprised that he lied to him.

He shook his head. "You're lying to me."

"I'm not," he quickly countered back, hoping that he would get away with it, but knowing Devon was too smart—smarter than Seifer liked to admit.

Devon growled. "You're were with Squall again, weren't ya?" he hissed out through grit teeth.

"N-no," Seifer shook his head, once again denying it.

Another growl emanated from his throat, having enough of Seifer's lying. "What have I said about lying to me, Seifer?"

Seifer swallowed, knowing he was caught. "Look, Devon, I-" He never finished because Devon's fist was meeting his face in a hard blow. He gasped and held his jaw, rubbing it. "D-devon?"

"I have told you not to lie to me," he started, calmly, voice betraying what he was really feeling inside at the moment. His hands were clenched into hard fists, giving Seifer a hard, long look. "Yet, you do."

Seifer didn't move, fearing what Devon would do to him if he did. His hand was still on his jaw, but he was not surprised the blow had happened—he knew it was coming. He just stared at Devon, waiting for whatever was to come next. Of course, Seifer was tired of this happening, but what could he do about it? Devon was the only one there for him, so he couldn't give that up... right? Devon was ll he had, well, he did have friends too, but not like he had with Devon.

Was it right to go through this? Was it alright for Devon to do this to him? Did he deserve this for lying to him, for seeing Squall when he was told not to? Seifer didn't know, he just never fought back. Although, Seifer felt that he did deserve it, what with disobeying him and everything. Seifer knew all too well what would happen if he were to lie to the man standing in front of him, but yet, he insisted on doing so, so maybe he had it coming.

Well, it wasn't as if he could just not see Squall—he didn't think he could ever do that. Squall, though he was curious as to why, seemed to care for him, much more than he thought he would. He knew Squall hated Devon, probably as much, if not more, than Devon hated Squall. Seifer liked to know that Squall cared—it was what he wanted from the shorter man.

Devon hauled Seifer up to his feet, staring at him with blazing eyes, eyes that seemed to burn into him, which caused him to uncontrollably shiver. Damn, Devon always seemed to get to Seifer, not matter how he tried, he always managed to make Seifer feel week, which, Seifer knew he was not.

There were many times where Seifer just wanted to get away from all of this, walk away from Devon and his abuse. He honestly had no good reason for staying here, putting up with all this abuse and shit Devon throws his way.

"I'm s-sorry," Seifer gasped after clearing his thoughts.

Devon only shook head head. "You know, I'm only doing this 'cause you lied to me, and went and saw that little fuck," he snarled, giving another punch to Seifer, making his cry out from the hard hit. He gave Seifer a few more hits, hitting him hard enough to leave bruises. But, Devon wasn't thinking clearly, he just wanted Seifer to wisen up and not lie to him, or see Squall. Though, he did take pleasure of Seifer crying out like that. It was his sick pleasure.

He lifted him up and smirked. "Now, why am I doing this?"

"'Cause I l-lied to you."

Devon nodded his head. "Why else?"

Seifer went silent.

Devon smacked him again. "Why else, Seifer?"

"I-I was seeing Squall," was his timid answer.

"Right," Devon said, backhanding Seifer. "You won't do it again, right?"

Seifer nodded quickly, hoping it was over now. Devon smirked in victory, loving how easy it was to get Seifer to comply with his demands. "Good. Now, you should go get cleaned up."

The tall blond nodded and left quickly. Seifer hurt all over. Well, he could use cura, but Devon loved to see his marks on him. Seifer didn't care, he had to do something—he knew there was going to be bruises that were very noticeable. At this moment, Seifer didn't care—he just needed to have them not noticeable to his friends. Especially around Squall—who knew what the smaller man would do if he found out about Devon. He shuddered thinking about it. So, without further thought, Seifer cast it on him, leaving some of them, taking care of the rest that were to be notice.

"Fuck!" Seifer cursed when he was in his bathroom inside his room. He really didn't know how much more of this he could take. He was sick of being treated like that. What was he going to do? Should he just stay with Devon? Or should he put an end to it? He really didn't know at this point. Sure, part of him just wanted to get out, get away from Devon. Then, the other part of him, the one that was use to the abuse, was saying that he Devon was the only one who would love him, and he wasn't sure what he wanted to do.

Taking a deep sigh, Seifer decided he was tired and wanted to take a nap.

* * *

><p>"Yo, Squall," Zell waved as his friend made his way over to him the next day, food in hands. He smiled at him.<p>

Squall gave a nod, an obvious gesture of greeting his friend back.

"What's up, man?" Zell asked after his ate his mouthful of hotdogs.

Squall shook his head, amused at how much he fits into his mouth. "Not much."

They were quiet for a moment, eating their food. "Hey, have you noticed something going on with Seifer?"

Squall looked over at Zell, wondering what he was talking about. Well, Seifer had been acting strange, but still. "Like?"

"I don't know," the short martial artist shrugged his shoulders. "But, I never see him. When I do see him, well, he just doesn't talk much. Also, I have noticed-" he paused for a brief second, then looked over at his friend. "-I've noticed he walks like he's hurt or something."

Squall's eyes sharpened. Actually, Squall had noticed that as well, and every time he tried to bring it up, Seifer would always, always change the subject. Though Squall had no proof, he had a sneaking suspicion that he didn't get hurt by accident, like in the training center. No, there was something more, something they were not seeing here. But, Squall had not pried into Seifer's business, knowing Seifer tensed up every time he were to bring it up.

But, there was still nothing he could do—he didn't have any proof of what was going on with the taller man, but he was worried about him nonetheless. Whatever it was, Seifer didn't seem to want to talk about it, let alone think about it. Plus, Seifer was obviously lying to him.

"So... you've noticed, too?" Squall queried with a frown on his face.

"Yeah. I don't know. I think there's something go on."

"Hn." Squall had been thinking the same thing.

"Have you been able to get anything out of him?" he suddenly asked him, gazing at him with intense eyes.

"No," Squall shook his head, sadly. "All he says is that he trains a lot, so that's where he gets hurt."

Zell scoffed at that. "You and I both know Seifer would never get hurt like that in the training center. He could take down those monsters in there."

"That's what I thought. Hell, Seifer would never be that hurt in there. I mean, he's been in there plenty of times and not once been badly hurt."

"Yup," the cheery blond nodded.

"Plus," Squall continued after a moment. "I know that Seifer's been lying to me. He seems... tense when I ask about he gets hurt."

"Hmm," Zell paused to think. "Man, I don't know what's goin' on with him, but I think you should be the one to find out."

"I want to, but-" Squall breathed. "-I don't think Seifer would like me prying into his business." Hell, like that had ever stopped him before from worrying about him and trying to get answers out of him. He just didn't want the sexy blond to be mad at him for prying. But, if Seifer was not telling him anything, plus keeping on lying to him, then he should try and find out what's going on, before it became worse. Squall paled at that thought, fearing it could become worse before it got any better.

"I think he get's hurt too often," Zell noted with a frown. "It just seems... odd how often he get's hurt. What do you think, Squall?"

Squall snapped back to himself. "What?"

Zell sighed. "I said I think he get's hurt to often," he repeated. "Then I asked what you though of that." He gave Squall a look.

"I think you're right."

"I wonder where Seifer is," the blond asked after a minute.

"I don't know, but I want to talk with him."

"Yeah, you need to," Zell agreed.

Squall stood up and stared at Zell. "Alright. See you later."

"Later, man."

Squall walked off, intent on finding Seifer—they needed to finish their conversation from the other day, anyways. Squall was going to open up to him, tell him how he was feeling, but no, Seifer had to leave before he could say anything more to him. If he didn't know any better, then he'd say every time they started talking, something would happen, whether it be Devon, or Seifer having to leave, it was always something to keep them from talking. Dammit, Squall was determined to talk to him some more—maybe he could get more answers out of him. Or so he hoped.

Well, on the plus side, Seifer had opened up to him a little more than he use to, for which Squall was happy about. _'He's there for me.'_ Those words echoed through his head, though, and he wondered what he meant by that. Couldn't he see what was right in front of him? Squall would be there for him if he would let him. In any case, Squall was there for him, and he would continue to be. He just wished he'd realize that he was there and he didn't need that asshole.

So, Seifer thought Devon was the only one there for him? Is that what Seifer was implying? Surely, Seifer knew better than that. He had Squall and his other friends there for him? Didn't he see that? Well, apparently not. Well, Squall would have to show him then.

Squall's train of thought halted when he heard a couple of voices. One sounded very much like Devon's voice, and the other sounded like Seifer. He wondered what they were talking about. Now, Squall wasn't the one to snoop and listen to others conversations, but he wanted to find out what's been going on with Seifer, so he stayed and listened.

"-So, we are leaving this Garden," came Devon's voice.

WHAT?

"Devon, no. I'm not leaving," Seifer held firm in his answer, betraying what he was really feeling. He didn't want to leave Garden. His friends were here—Squall was here, he didn't want to leave Squall.

"You'll do as I say, Seifer," growled Devon, voice venomous.

"No."

Devon twitched at being back talked. He will do as he says. "Yes. I want to get you away from here. I want you away from that moronic fool."

Squall felt his right eye twitch.

Seifer's gaze hardened. He was getting tired of him talking like that about Squall. "He's not a moronic fool, Devon. He's my friend. Stop talking about him like that."

Devon hissed. "I'll do as I want. Shut up. Stop talking back to me if you know what's good for you, Seifer."

"No," Seifer glared, finally fed up with it all.

"Seifer, I'm you're boyfriend. You will listen to me."

"Look, just stop it, alright? Squall has done nothing to you."

Squall was happy Seifer was standing up to idiot.

"Bullshit," Devon snarled, hands clenched. "He's a fucking bastard."

"No, he's not," Seifer defended again, not liking anyone talking about Squall in such a way.

"Seifer," the bully growled in warning. Devon thought they were alone, so if he were to hit Seifer, no one would be around to see it. Plus, Seifer was talking to him this way, Devon was going to lose it soon. "Whatever. Like I said, we'll be leaving here and going to Deling city."

"I said I'm not going,"

"You little shit."

"Devon, I don't want to go. My friends are here-"

"You mean that fuckin prick is here, which is why we're moving. I don't like him. I don't want you around him. You know this."

Seifer lowered his head, but wasn't backing down on his answer, no matter what Devon would do. He looked back up at Devon and shook his head. "I'm sorry, but no. I can't leave. I won't."

"You can and you will."

Squall wanted to step in, but now might not be a good time, yet. But, fuck, how could he want Seifer to leave? He was glad that Seifer said no, though.

Devon walked closer to Seifer. "Am I clear?"

Seifer shivered by the sudden closeness, but shook his head. "Devon I-" Should he say it? Well, he wanted to just break it off, but how was he supposed to do that? He was just sick of the way he was treating him, and Squall's questions and concerns made him question himself and his relationship with Devon. "-I don't want to."

He grabbed Seifer and slammed him into the wall. "Alright, I've heard enough of your back talking."

"Devon, stop," Seifer gasped out as he was choked.

Devon smirked, but it quickly vanished when he was roughly grabbed from behind and got a blow to his face.

"You asshole!" Squall snarled, kicking him in the side.

Seifer's eyes widened when he heard that voice. "Squall?" What was he doing here?

"How fuckin' dare you touch him like that." He grabbed Devon by his shirt, but was took off guard when Devon swung at him. He didn't have time to block.

"Stay out of this. It doesn't concern you," Devon spat.

"Squall!" Seifer called to him, shooting Devon a glare.

Squall growled and lunged for him, knocking him flat on his back.

Seifer looked between the two, knowing he should do something to stop this, but glad Squall was sticking up for him.

"Stop it," Seifer said, but he was ignored.

"I said mind your own fucking business. Seifer is mine, therefore he is my concern. Not yours."

"Fuck off. I knew you were no good."

Devon growled at the smaller brunet and made to slap him, but was caught off guard when Seifer stepped in front of him. "Devon, stop it."

"Get outta the way, Seifer."

"No. It needs to stop."

"So, you're sticking up for this loser?" Devon remarked coldly.

"The only loser I see is you, you asshole," Squall snapped, glaring for all his was worth. "So, this is how Seifer got all these marks on him. I bet you were the one that dislocated his shoulder."

"Like hell. You don't know shit, boy."

"Squall, what are you doing here?" Seifer regarded Squall for a moment secretly glad he was there.

"I came to find you..." Squall gave Devon a disgusted look. "I'm glad I did."

Seifer smiled at him.

"Oh, fuck you. I knew you wanted him from the moment I saw you two hanging out," he said with a hateful tone to his voice.

Seifer's eyes widened and he gaped a little.

"As if it's any of your business," Squall growled.

"It is. Seifer is mine."

"No, I'm not. Not anymore," Seifer said, finally saying what he wanted to say.

"Excuse me?" Devon hissed. Squall smirked.

"Look, I-I can't do this anymore, Devon." Squall watched as Seifer shook his head.

Before either of them could react, however, Seifer was grabbed by his arm. "You are not leaving me."

"Let me go," Seifer struggled.

"Let him go, asshole."

Devon snorted. "I think not. " Before Devon could utter another word, Squall's fist slammed into his face, hard.

"Seifer, are you okay?"

Seifer nodded and smiled. "I'm fine.

"Seifer."

"Look, you need to leave before I do something I might regret later," Squall said coolly, with all the anger he had. Squall grabbed Seifer and walked off.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN: Well, was it alright? I had trouble with the chapter to tell you the truth. I couldn't figure out how I should do this. Well, I finally came up with a way. I wanted to leave it here, as it seemed the best place to leave it. Sorry. Plus, I wanted your opinion on how I did with that last scene. Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I tried to do the fight between them good. Please review. Let me know what you think. I will start off in the next chapter where I left off here. Okay? Just thought you would like to know. :)  
><strong>**

****And as I said, I was thinking of a sequel to this. I don't know how long the sequel will be, but it came to my mind over a few chapters ago. I don't know, I think It'd be fun. ^_^****

****Oh, I was thinking next chapter should be the last. I was thinking it will be, then start thinking of how I should do the sequel to this, though I do have something in mind, but I don't know if it's good or not. If anyone wants to offer suggestions, then they are very welcome and appreciated. :)****

****Thanks again for reviewing! ^_^****


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything on Final Fantasy VIII.

**Pairing:** Seifer/Squall

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Shounen ai, (Boy/Boy) OOC, OC, Rape, Abuse

**Summary: **Seifer has a new boyfriend in Garden, someone Squall despises, thinking he doesn't deserve the tall blond man. But, what he doesn't know is what Seifer has to endure with his boyfriend. Also, what is going to happen when he wants to take Seifer away from Balamb? What will Squall do?

**A/N: **Thanks very much to all my reviewers! I very much appreciate the help and support you've given this story. And I'm glad that I have kept you all interested in my story.

This will be starting off from where I left it the last chapter. Now, this is the end of the story... unless you want me to continue with this one. If I don't answer some for your questions in this chapter, I will do hat in the sequel. I don't know. A love scene won't be in this chapter. Sorry. It will have one, though, eventually. Okay? Just thought you should know. Even if I did complete this one, I'd still want to do some sequel. I just seems fun. Anyway, I'll try and cover up what what's left unanswered.

Whoever would like a sequel, however, if you have anything you would like to see in it, please feel free to let me know. I'm always open for idea and suggestions. And they are very much welcome and appreciated.

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>*Save Me*<strong>

**Chapter 10**

"Seifer?" Squall asked after they went to Squall's room. Squall had felt like they needed to talk a little, so he had asked Seifer if they could go to this room. Plus, he had some questions he would like to ask him. After witnessing what he did, Squall felt that he needed to know what had been going on with him and Devon. Well, Squall suspected that Devon was no good, and Seifer was too good for him. But, damn, he can't believe he never noticed.

Squall mentally cursed himself for being this oblivious towards what had been going on right under him. Well, he was glad that he decided to listen in on the conversation they were having. Fucking Devon! Squall mentally hissed.

"Squall, I-"

"Are you okay, Seifer?" Squall cut him off when he spoke,, seeing Seifer a little shaken up, though barely noticeable.

"I'm fine, Squall," he said with a nod, though he didn't look all that okay. Well, truth was, Seifer was all right, but of course he was shaken up; he just broke up with Devon, who didn't take it well. On the other hand, Seifer was glad that he finally had the courage to do it. Breaking up with him was a thought that took over Seifer's mind a lot, but had never done it, thinking Devon was the only one who would have him, since no one else seemed to. He released a breath he had been holding and looked at Squall, smiling slightly.

"No you're not," Squall input, still seeing Seifer shaking a little.

"Seriously, I'm all right."

"So, wanna tell me what the hell that was?"

"No, not really. It's pretty self explanatory."

Squall shook his head. No matter if Seifer wanted to talk about it or not, Squall wanted to know what the hell was going on. Dammit, he was going to question Seifer. Devon—it would appear had been abusing Seifer, and he wanted to find out the truth. Seifer had not told anyone anything since he'd been with Devon—hell, they didn't even hang around each other much because of the dumb ass. So, now was his chance to talk to him—find out what's going on with him and Devon.

"Tell me about Devon, Seifer," Squall commanded softly, with no real order to it. He didn't want to make Seifer just blurt it all—Squall knows it's gotta be hard for him, so he'll let him take his time. He was just looking for answers.

The tall blond sighed, rubbing a hand between his brows. "I... I don't know where to start."

"Well, you just broke up with Devon. Start with that," that shorter man suggested.

"Okay," Seifer sighed. "Well, I broke up with him because I couldn't take being with him anymore."

"Seifer, what's been going on with you and Devon, exactly?" he inquired softly.

"Um, well..." Seifer paused, not knowing if he should say it or not, although Squall caught him this time. He guessed there was no way out of it. But what would Squall think of him when he tells him? He'd most likely be disgusted and want to have nothing to do with him anymore. He He bit his lip as he thought.

"Wait. When you said you got hurt falling down, and dislocated your shoulder, that was... Devon," Squall stated more than asked, already suspecting what the answer might be. Honestly, he didn't believe it was from a fall, even though he wasn't quite sure how it happened.

Seifer nodded, slowly. "Yes."

"And the other times you got hurt, they weren't from the training center, were they?"

"Not all of them, no," the blond shook his head, hating to admit this to the one person whom he didn't want to look down on him. Well, it was too late now; it's all out there for Squall now. There was no use hiding it, especially since Squall saw what he did.

"Let me get this strait, Devon was abusing you," Squall concluded, looking very pissed off now that he knew what had happened to his Seifer. See? He should've fucking killed him. "I'll kill him."

"No! I... I don't want you to do anything, Squall. It's really—I'm fine. Okay? Don't go do something you'll regret."

Squall scoffed. "I assure you, ridding that asshole would do us all good. I wouldn't regret anything. He had no right doing what he did to you," Squall hissed out, fists clenched tight.

"I'm fine. Please don't do anything. I broke up with him. Just leave it. I'm not worth it," Seifer said firmly.

Squall shook his head an frowned. "You are worth it, Seifer."

Seifer smiled at him slightly.

"All right. Well, why didn't you stop it when it was going on to begin with?" was his next question, wanting to get all out of Seifer that he could.

Seifer shrugged. "I—well, he was there for me. He was the only one who noticed me, Squall. Plus, he said he loved me. And I wasn't sure if I wanted to give all of that up."

Squall didn't understand. No one wanted him but Devon? That was crazy. Didn't Seifer see what was right in front of him? Love? That is not love—at least not the healthy kind of love. You didn't't abuse the ones you love. He looked over at the sexy blond who was looking down, pointedly avoiding his gaze. That was not true. Squall wanted him, Squall noticed him. Why didn't Seifer see that? Well, Squall wasn't exactly open about it, plus, he didn't really show it like he should have.

"Seifer, that's not true," Squall told him, lifting Seifer's face to look him in the eyes. "What Devon was doing wasn't love; he's an ass, Seifer. You deserve better than him."

"Squall," Seifer stared at him, not knowing what to say to that.

"let me ask you this; do you love him?"

"No," Seifer answered. "I... I thought I did, but I don't."

Squall breathed a sigh of relief, glad to hear him say he didn't. "Then, why were you with him for this long? Why did you go through all that. Also, why didn't you say anything to me about what was he doing?"

"I couldn't. I mean, Squall, how would it look to know that Seifer Almasy let someone manhandle him?"

"Look, Seifer. I-"

"Yeah, I know. You're disgusted by me now, huh? I knew you would be. I never wanted to tell you because I didn't want you to think lowly of me." There it was. Seifer said what he had be thinking inside his head, letting it pour out. "I care too much of your opinion on me, and I didn't want you to think I was weak for letting Devon do this to me."

Squall blinked. Had he heard right? Seifer thought very highly on his opinion, did he? Surely Seifer knew that Squall would never do that. Squall didn't think differently of him. He was still Seifer, the one he liked. "I'm not disgusted by you, Seifer."

Seifer's head snapped over to him. "Y-you're not?"

"No. Why would I be? You're still you," Squall smiled at him. "Why do you care what I think, anyway?"

"I always have. You're opinion matters a lot to me. And I don't want you to think badly of me. I couldn't handle that. Not from you."

"Seifer... I didn't know."

"It's alright," he waved it off.

"You still should have said something. Seifer, we're friends; you should have known I wouldn't think badly of you."

"Sorry. I-"

"Don't apologize," the brunet said. "Oh, Devon wasn't the only one who noticed you, Seifer." Squall wanted to open up to Seifer—tell him his feelings. Seifer was opening up, so Squall decided to just tell him and see what he would say. Oh, there were many times where he just wanted to blurt it out, but he always held himself back from doing so. Now was his chance, since Devon wasn't going to be in his life anymore.

"W-what? What are you talking about?" the taller man questioned, honestly very curious at Squall's words. What was he talking about? Seifer had never noticed anyone else looking at him, showing him they want him.

"Well," Squall smirked at his sputtering, and decided since he wasn't good with words, he'd let his lips answer for him. So, without further words, Squall leaned in, placing a soft kiss on Seifer's lips, causing the latter to gasp in surprise from the sudden, yet good kiss.

Slowly, Seifer started responding to the kiss,, liking how Squall's lips tasted. Squall pulled back after a couple of seconds, and they were both breathless.

"What was... that for?"

"I like you," and it was such a simple thing to say.

Seifer gave him a look. "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Well, I don't know," the shorter gunbadist sighed. "I just never could. Mostly because I didn't think you liked me that way."

"Squall, I don't know what to say."

"It's fine," he smiled. "I don't expect anything out of you-"

"Squall, there was someone else that I liked; it was you," Seifer said with a smile. Yeah, he had been feeling this way for Squall—he just didn't think Squall would—or could ever love him.

"We are idiots," Squall pointed out with a chuckle. "We could have saved us from having to go through all this if we had said it earlier. Though, I'm kind surprised. I didn't think you did. But... I'm glad you do."

Seifer also chuckled, but went quiet and nodded. "So, where does that leave us now?"

"Well, we could start out..."

"You mean... be together?" Oh, Seifer did want that, but- "Squall, I want to-"

"It's Devon, isn't it? What the hell did he do to you?"

"Oh, well, he, uh, would hit me, curse at me, call me names. He also..."

"I get it, Seifer," Squall stopped him from saying more. All he was succeeding in doing was making Squall want to kill him more and more. "We'll go slow. All right?"

Seifer nodded, and sighed contentedly when Squall wrapped his arms around his waist and placed a kiss on his lips, which he melted into immediately. He always wondered what kissing Squall would be like, and it felt fan-fucking-tastic. It was different than Devon's kisses, which were rough, and demeaning. Squall's kiss was more gentle and sweet, none of the dominating shit that Devon did. His were too controlling. Squall's wasn't. Devon was also forceful, but Squall was going slow.

Yeah, Seifer loved demanding, forceful kisses, but not that way Devon would do it.

They pulled apart for some air and smiled at each other. "So, does this mean we're... boyfriends now?" Seifer asked, a very noticeable blush on his tanned cheeks.

"Yes. Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah." Seifer hugged him close.

"Hm, so I was right. He was trying to keep you away from me," Squall concluded with a roll of his eyes.

"Yeah, and that was the main reason he... well... you know? But, I couldn't stay away from you," Seifer scoffed. "Who else would kick your ass in the training center during out spars?"

Squall scowled. "Bastard. I can kick your ass.

"Uh huh. Whatever get's you through the day, Squally-boy." Seifer yelped when Squall pinched him hard.

"Like hell you could kick my ass."

Now, this was what Squall liked. Seifer was himself again, and they were having their banter. This was what they both enjoyed. They just enjoyed each others company so much. This was the beginning of a new relationship.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN: ****Ah, I know it's short, but I didn't want to add more for this chapter. I will either continue with this, or I will do as sequel. So, which would you prefer? But, what I really want to know is, what would you like to see happen? I know there are some unanswered questions, but they will be answered after I deiced what I should do. So, sorry for not explaining everything in this chapter. I still hoped you liked it, even if it's not the best. Oh, Mysterymisa, about the love scene you said you wanted... there will be one. xD I also would like to do one. So, don't worry about that. It will happen. Anything else you all would like to see? Or want?********

****Well, I hope this was good as it was. Please read and review. Let me know what you think. Any questions, feel free to ask me. ^_^****

****Thanks for reviewing this. It means a lot to me. ^^ Please read and review. Let me know what you think. :)****


End file.
